Kilómetros
by Miss Starfire
Summary: Aun estando separados por kilómetros, Pepper y Tony no dejan que la distancia afecte su amistad, y se aferran a mantenerla viva a toda costa. Acompáñalos en sus esfuerzos para no perder el regalo más valioso que se pueden otorgar el uno al otro: su devoción.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola Queridos Lectores!

**N/A:** Esta no es mi primera historia de fanfiction pero si es la primera que me atrevo a escribir en Español. Tal vez ya me conozcan por mis historias en Inglés, y si es así, gracias por darme la oportunidad de servirte en mi idioma natal. Para serles honesta, en mi vida he escrito un fanfic en Español, y tengo siglos que no escribo nada oficial en mi lengua, así que les pido perdón de antemano si se me pasa algo en cuestión de gramática u ortografía.

Estoy consciente de que el formato de redacción de historias en Español es diferente al usado en Inglés, pero me siento más cómoda usando el tipo que he estado utilizando hasta ahora por muchas razones, la mayor siendo de que ya he adoptado mi estilo de escritura, y no tiene sentido a estas alturas tratar de cambiar un método que ha probado ser efectivo para mí.

Al igual que en todas mis otras historias, les debo avisar que mis ideas tienden a ser descarriadas, gráficas, frustrantes, llenas de cliffhangers (¿cómo se dice eso en Español?), drama y lenguaje fuerte. La verdad no creo que mis historias en Español tengan un lenguaje tan corriente como el que a veces utilizo en mis historias en Inglés simplemente porque en mi mente complicada las palabras groseras en Inglés no me molestan, pero en Español si lo hacen. Tal vez sea porque las groserías en mi primera lengua me pesan más que en la segunda lengua, o algo más que aún no he podido descifrar.

Como a todo autor, me encantan los reviews pero solo si son constructivos. Si no te agrada la historia o la idea, no pierdas tu tiempo o el mío en leer solo para dejar una majadería de review. Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, ponte a estudiar :P Como decimos en México: si no tienes nada bueno que decir, mejor no hables :) Eso no significa que no estoy abierta a sugerencias, pero hay una diferencia entre una crítica constructiva y un berrinche. Los berrinches me los como con pan en las mañanas, y el berrinchudo se termina viendo como un idiota :)

Para mejor apreciar esta historia o las otras que he escrito te recomiendo que ajustes la configuración de FF para que muestre la pantalla a "half screen" o media pantalla. De esta forma no veras tanto espacio entre los párrafos y será más fácil leer la historia.

Le pueden agradecer a Sin Bandera y a Iron Man Armored Adventures por la idea de este fic. Esta idea me llego al estar escuchando una canción titulada "Kilómetros," por el grupo mencionado anteriormente. Si no has escuchado esta canción viejita (bueno, para mi viejita porque ya mero llego a mis dos quinceañeras) te recomiendo que la escuches antes de leer este fic.  
IMAA no me pertenece. ¡Ya quisiera!

**Resumen:** Después de graduarse de la Academia del Mañana, los tres superhéroes no tuvieron más opción que continuar sus vidas separadas. Rhodey asiste a la Academia de la Fuerza Aérea, Tony asiste a MIT, y Pepper ha sido admitida a la Universidad de Berkeley en California. Aun estando separados por kilómetros, Pepper y Tony no dejan que la distancia afecte su amistad, y se aferran a mantenerla viva a toda costa. Acompáñalos en sus esfuerzos para no perder el regalo más valioso que se pueden otorgar el uno al otro: su devoción.

* * *

**KILÓMETROS**

**Prólogo**

Era el día después de que Tony y Pepper se habían despedido de Rhodey en el aeropuerto y la tristeza aún estaba presente en el Templo de los Makluan. El adiós había sido más que emotivo y había dejado a los tres con un sabor de boca amargo. La partida no había sido inesperada, pero eso no significaba que la realidad fuera fácil de aceptar. Los tres eran ya adultos, y como adultos tenían que enfrentarse a las vueltas crueles de la vida.

Vueltas crueles como la que había sucedido hoy.

Debido a un cambio de planes de la universidad en California, Pepper se tendría que ir hoy en lugar de en dos días más, y cuando recibió notificación de esta permuta vía mensaje de texto, Tony no pudo haberse sentido más desilusionado. Ver marchar a Rhodey y no saber cuándo rayos lo vería de nuevo había sido difícil para él, pero el sentimiento de impotencia y vacío que había sentido ayer no se comparaba con el dolor en su corazón de saber que su pelirroja favorita se iría antes de que lo que se había estipulado previamente.

_Uno creería que una escuela tan famosa tendría todos sus planes listos por adelantado pero, ¡Nooo! ¡Tenían que salir con sus jaladas y arruinarme el día!_ El genio pensaba con enojo. El ya había tenido todo planeado de antemano, y estaba ansioso por compartir sus últimos días verano con Pepper, pero ahora todo estaba estropeado. Al caño se le habían ido sus planes y la oportunidad de demostrarle a Pepper cuanto en realidad la iba a extrañar.

_Unas horas no son suficientes_, pensaba Tony mientras trabajaba en su regalo de despedida. _De todo lo que tenía en mente, esto es lo único que podré darle a Pepper con el tiempo que me queda. ¡Que chasco!_

"¡Maldita sea!" Gritó Tony en un tono huraño cuando se dio cuenta de que solo tenía una hora más antes de que Pepper se encaminara al aeropuerto. "¡Tengo que terminar esta porquería antes de que Pepper se vaya!"

"¿Porquería? ¿De cuándo acá te dedicas a inventar porquerías?" Dijo una voz familiar desde la puerta.

"¡Pepper!" Tony casi se caía de la silla de la sorpresa. "¡No te escuché entrar! ¿Cuándo tiempo llevas aquí?"

"El suficiente para saber que estas de mal humor."

"No, Pepper. No estoy de mal humor, solo…bueno…estoy atareado."

"¿Atareado?" repitió la pelirroja. "¿Con qué? No me queda mucho tiempo pero a lo mejor te puedo ayudar en algo."

"No, gracias," Tony contestó, haciendo que los hombros de la muchacha se encogieran en decepción. "Pero," continuó el científico, "Tu compañía es bienvenida," le dijo con una de sus adorables sonrisas que ya tenía él muy bien patentadas.

Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaron de felicidad y corrió hacia él para sentarse a su lado mientras él trabajaba en silencio. "¿Se te averió tu Stark Pod?"

"No," le contestó él. "Esta es una versión nueva; más potente y con más capacidad de almacenaje."

"¡Ohhh!" Pepper musitó de la misma forma que ella siempre lo hacía cuando Tony inventaba algo nuevo. "¿Le vas a poner jueguitos?"

Tony se carcajeo. "¡Ay, Pepper! Estoy creando posiblemente el celular más avanzado del planeta, ¿y tú estás preocupada qué si tiene jueguitos?"

"Es un aspecto importante, ¿no lo crees?"

"Pep, eres una superhéroe famosa. ¿Cómo tienes tiempo para aburrirte y pensar en jueguitos?"

"California está muy lejos de Massachusetts y Colorado." Contestó la pelirroja con franqueza. "Además, la vida de superhéroe solo es entretenida cuando están Rhodey y tú, para serte sincera."

"¡Aw, Pepper, no exageres! Ya sé que soy único y súper apuesto pero no es para tanto, ¿sabes?"

Pepper puso los ojos en blanco. "A ver si la universidad te quita lo arrogante, Tony."

"Que mala eres, Pepper. Yo solo digo la verdad…y… ¡Ah! ¡Terminado!" Dijo el joven con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de darle el artefacto a su amiga.

"Se ve igual que tu pod antiguo." Pepper frunció el ceño mientras observaba el dispositivo y trataba de averiguar que lo hacía tan especial.

"Pero no lo es, por dos razones: la primera, como ya te dije tiene más espacio y más funciones que mi pod regular. Y la segunda: no es mío, es tuyo."

Le tomo un momento a la pelirroja entender lo que Tony acababa de decirle, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su amigo había dicho, se lanzó hacia él y le dio uno de esos abrazos que él siempre esperaba de ella cuando la hacía feliz.

"¿Me lo juras, Tony? ¿Hiciste este pod para mí?"

"¿Para quién más, Pepper? Mira, hasta le puse tu nombre," dijo el genio mientras regresaba los pies de la chica al piso con cuidado para mostrarle la grabación del nombre de la pelirroja en una de las esquinas del pod. "¿Te gusta?"

"¡Claro que me gusta, Tony! ¡Qué preguntas tan tontas haces a veces, de 'veras!" Le contesto la feliz joven mientras acariciaba el celular con su mejilla. Su sonrisa de pronto desapareció y la cara de tristeza que reemplazó su felicidad preocupó al inventor.

"¿Qué sucede Pepper? ¿Pasa algo malo?"

"Uh, Tony…yo…yo te iba a pedir un favor, pero ahora me siento mal pedirte algo más que este pod que no me esperaba." Admitió la joven.

"¿Un favor? Dime, Pepper, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"No, es que…bueno… ¿estas ocupado?"

Tony sacudió la cabeza. "Para nada. ¿Qué necesitas?"

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que…ahora ves…es que… mi vuelo…"

"¡Anda, Pepper, me tienes preocupado! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

Pepper respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios. No entendía porque era tan difícil decirle a lo que había venido a verlo a la armería. No era algo tan diferente a lo que ya hacía ella en días anteriores, ¿verdad?

"Tony, antes de venir aquí me despedí de mi papá."

"¿Y?" Tony preguntó, no entendiendo inmediatamente a donde iba Pepper con la conversación.

"Pues, como mis planes han cambiado, vine a ver si tenías tiempo de llevarme al aeropuerto. Mis maletas están afuera."

"¿Oh? ¿En qué viniste?"

"Rescue me trajo," dijo Pepper con una sonrisa de medio lado. Antes de la graduación, Tony les había hecho sus mochilas de armadura a Rhodey y a Pepper, y aunque Rhodey no estaba muy contento con tener una armadura menos imponente que a la que él estaba acostumbrado, tuvo que admitir que la conveniencia de tener el traje a la mano valía la pena. "Y Rescue me puede llevar al aeropuerto si no tienes tiempo."

"¡Claro que tengo tiempo, Pepper!" Respondió el joven con una amplia sonrisa. ¡Qué cosas tan tontas dices a veces, de 'veras!" Agregó con voz burlona.

"¡Gracias, Tony!" Pepper lo abrazó de nuevo y Tony le regresó el abrazo con igual calidez. Se mantuvieron en los brazos del otro por un buen tiempo sin decir nada hasta que el reloj de Pepper comenzó a sonar. "Es hora de irnos o no llegaremos a tiempo."

"De acuerdo. Espérame afuera mientras yo voy por el carro," dijo el científico ya en camino a la cochera.

"OK," accedió la pelirroja y se encaminó a salir del templo. Antes de que estuviera completamente fuera del local, Pepper observó el laboratorio con ojos tristes, despidiéndose calladamente del lugar que se había convertido en su segundo hogar. Todo estaba cambiando rápidamente y aunque eran aspectos de la vida que eran normales, la joven no podía negar que no por el hecho de ser cambios normales eran menos dolorosos.

"Hasta luego, Iron Man," murmuró Pepper antes de salir del templo para encontrarse con su amigo que ya la esperaba en el vehículo. Las maletas ya estaban en la cajuela y solo faltaba que la pelirroja se subiera al carro para irse con destino al aeropuerto donde se despediría de otro pedazo de su alma como lo había hecho el día de ayer y antes de llegar al templo hoy.

_Hasta luego, Tony Stark._

* * *

**N/A:** Como siempre, si te gusta lo que acabas de leer deja tu comentario y la historia seguirá. No anticipo actualizar muy seguido, y los capítulos no serán muy largos pero si serán muy tiernos. ¡Viva Pepperony!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Las dos semanas después del día que Pepper había viajado a California habían sido muy estresantes para ella y Tony, dejando a los jóvenes con muy poco tiempo disponible para comunicarse el uno con el otro. Ambos habían tenido que lidiar con montañas de formularios, sesiones informativas, juntas de orientación y conferencias didácticas que sus respectivas universidades requerían de ellos para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden con su ingreso antes de que el semestre estuviera viento en popa.

Cumplir con estas imposiciones requería que los estudiantes universitarios se levantaran antes de que el sol saliera, y las actividades no terminaban hasta que el sol caía en el horizonte. Debido a esto, la única interacción que habían podido tener era por vía de mensaje de texto, la cual ocurría vía sus pods. Al final de la primera semana, Pepper decidió cancelar su contrato de servicio móvil regular e hizo de su pod su teléfono oficial. Ya que Rhodey no estaba permitido comunicarse con nadie mientras asistiera la Academia de la Fuerza Aérea en Colorado, las únicas personas que en algún momento la podría llamar eran su papa y Tony. La pelirroja no le vio el uso a mantener dos teléfonos, y la opción fue obvia para ella de mantener el teléfono que su amigo le había construido con tanto esmero como su único medio de comunicación activo.

Muchas veces desde que había recibido su teléfono nuevo, Pepper había acariciado con sus delicados dedos el grabado de su nombre sobre el dispositivo, particularmente cuando se sentía nerviosa o triste. Después de pasar dos años día y noche con sus amigos, empezar de cero en un lugar tan lejano a su hogar era muy difícil para ella. La joven era muy social por naturaleza y requería de la constante compañía de las personas que eran importantes para ellas. Lamentablemente, aunque se la había pasado hablando con miles de personas en las últimas dos semanas, no había aun encontrado esa conexión que tuviera alguna semblanza a las amistades que había dejado atrás.

Para ser honesta consigo misma, en realidad no se estaba esforzando tanto en hacer amigos en la universidad. Dudaba ella que fuera posible encontrar a alguien como Rhodey o como Tony en su nueva institución educativa, sin importar que tan grande era en comparación con la Academia del Mañana. La pelirroja nunca había tenido suerte en hacer amistades con su mismo género ya la mayoría de las otras chicas la tachaban de hiperactiva, poco femenina, o simplemente anticuada. A Pepper nunca le había interesado jugar con muñecas, y desde niña había preferido juntarse más con los niños que las niñas, más que nada por el hecho de que los niños – por tan olorosos que a veces fueran – jugaban juegos más entretenidos que pintarse las uñas o aprender a usar zapatos de tacón.

La joven – que actualmente estaba acurrucada en su cama a estas altas horas de la noche – miró hacia su izquierda con dirección a la cama que estaba cerca de la suya. Su compañera de cuarto roncaba sin compasión alguna del sufrimiento que el sonido le causaba a la pelirroja, y Pepper agregó a su lista mental de mandado un par de tapones para los oídos. No tenía nada en contra de la muchacha, pero uno pensaría que por la forma en la que se portaba la rubia cuando estaba despierta, ella dormiría tan tranquila y silenciosamente como esas princesas de cuento que Pepper conocía. Desgraciadamente, la joven rubia roncaba peor que el tío de Pepper cuando sufría de un resfriado.

Pepper suspiró profundamente mientras abría su pod para ver el historial de mensajes que había intercambiado con Tony desde su partida dos semanas atrás. Aunque no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar por teléfono, Tony se había tomado el tiempo de todos los días mandarle un mensaje en la mañana para darle los buenos días, y uno en la noche para desearle dulces sueños. Tan lindo como el acto del joven era, ella no se podía imaginar vivir así por los siguientes cuatro años, y al pensar en la posibilidad de que en su tiempo en la universidad Tony conociera a alguna chica atractiva e inteligente y se olvidara de su _rara_ amiga le partía el corazón en dos. Ella no se hacía la tonta y estaba completamente consciente de sus sentimientos por el científico joven, pero hasta la fecha él no le había dado ninguna indicación de que sintiera lo mismo por ella, así que se había resignado hace varios meses atrás a ser nada más que su mejor amiga por el resto de su vida.

Sin embargo, ahora que la distancia había crecido entre ellos y la soledad la estaba matando, las lágrimas no se habían hecho esperar durante las noches como hoy en las que ella no podía pegar los ojos ni por cinco minutos pensando en el joven de los ojos azules. Nunca pensó extrañarlo tanto y solo le quedaba el consuelo de que tal vez Tony le había dado un pod porque él había anticipado extrañarla tanto como ella a él.

La sensación de el pod vibrando la sorprendió y por poco se le caía de entre las manos. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando leyó que el identificador de llamadas decía que Tony la estaba llamando y sin pensarlo se levantó de la cama y corrió hasta el cuarto de baño. Después de cerrar la puerta con candado y sentarse en el piso en la esquina más lejana a la entrada, la joven contestó la llamada con manos temblorosas y en voz baja para no despertar a su compañera de cuarto.

"¿Tony?"

"_Uhm…¿Pepper?"_ Preguntó el inventor con un tono de sorpresa_. "¿Por qué estas…? Yo no pensé que… Solo te iba a dejar un mensaje… ¿Te…te desperté?"_

"No," Respondió Pepper. "Yo… yo ya estaba despierta." Susurró ella, repentinamente sintiéndose nerviosa al escuchar su voz.

"_Oh, pero…es tarde, Pep. El pod…el pod decía que estaba en modo_ _silencioso. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?"_

"No…no puedo dormir. ¿Tú?"

Pepper lo escucho suspirar. _"Igual. Supongo que ha de ser por la emoción de que mañana será el primer dia de clases."_

"Wow, ¿el famoso Tony Stark nervioso por la escuela?" Pepper le preguntó con una risa burlona. "¡No pensé que vería el dia que la escuela te intimidara!"

Tony le dio una risa incrédula. _"Claro que no, Pepper. Es más, no espero estar aquí más de dos años, la verdad."_

"¿Solo dos años?" se le levantaron las cejas a la chica. "Pero, Tony, ¿no se supone que te vas a matricular con doble licenciatura? Sé que eres un genio pero, ¿no será mucha la presión para completar las dos en un par de años? ¿Pues qué prisa tienes, Iron Man?"

"_No quiero estar aquí más tiempo de lo necesario. No me gusta estar lejos de ti." _Contestó Tony sin pensar en sus palabras y cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, se aclaró la garganta. _"Digo, lejos de mi familia, ¿sabes?"_

Pepper cerró los ojos y una sonrisa le ilumino el rostro. "Entiendo, Tony," le murmuró con emoción. "Yo también te extraño."

"_Pepper,"_ suspiró su nombre con sentimiento, dándose por vencido al querer pretender que su compañía no le hacía falta. _"Discúlpame por no haberte dado una despedida digna. Y por no haberte dado tiempo estas dos últimas semanas. Espero que no estés molesta conmigo."_

"Para nada, Tony. Yo también estuve atolondrada con todas estas tonterías que me obligaron a hacer aquí. Además, yo también te debo una despedida, ¿verdad?"

Tony le dio una risa sofocada. _"No me debes nada, Pep, pero si aún te sientes comprometida a darme las gracias, no me voy a oponer a tus esfuerzos por pagar tu deuda,"_ le dijo él con un tono sugestivo, y Pepper casi podía _ver_ la sonrisa pícara formándose en el rostro del joven.

"¡Eres un odioso, Stark!"

"_Quizás, pero así me quiere la gente,"_ contestó él con toda la seguridad del mundo. _"Así me quieres tú, ¿no es así?"_ Le preguntó con un tono de burla pero aun así sintiendo dentro de él la esperanza de que la pelirroja lo aceptara de todas maneras. Después del beso en la mejilla y el abrazo que habían compartido al final de la batalla en contra de los Makluan, ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a iniciar la conversación que aclarara exactamente qué significaban esos dos sucesos para su relación.

"Depende del dia la semana."

"_¿Qué tal hoy?"_

"A lo mejor. No lo sé. Quién sabe. Te digo mañana."

"_¡Que mala eres, Pepper!"_

"Pero así me quiere la gente," le contestó ella inmediatamente, robándole su frase sin pena alguna. "Así me quieres tú también, ¿verdad?"

Tony se quedó mudo por un momento, debatiendo internamente con la posibilidad de decirle lo que en realidad sentía por ella. Sin embargo, la separación que estaban ellos viviendo actualmente era ya lo suficientemente difícil en términos de amistad. Lo último que el científico deseaba era hacerle más triste la vida a su chica haciéndola vivir una relación amorosa a larga distancia.

"_Si, Pepper,"_ finalmente respondió. _"Así te quiero, sin importar el dia de la semana."_ Agregó él, convencido de que aunque no fuera prudente en este momento confesarle sus sentimientos, eso no significaba que él no pudiera demostrarle lo que sentía por ella de maneras más sutiles.

Fue ahora el turno de Pepper de perder la voz por un momento. Respiró profundamente antes de morderse el labio inferior para contener su felicidad. "Tony…yo…tú…"

"_¿Si?"_

"Uhm, qué… ¿Qué mensaje me ibas a dejar?" Preguntó finalmente, perdiendo el valor de continuar la conversación tan comprometedora – al menos por ahora.

"_Solo te iba a desear suerte para mañana. Y decirte que te llamaría en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo."_

"¡Ah! Bueno, en ese caso tal vez debería mandarte mi horario de clases, digo, por si acaso hay una emergencia y tienes que encontrarme."

"_No estaría de más,"_ convenio el joven. _"Igual y te mando el mío por si acaso me necesitas."_

"Suena como una buena idea," respondió Pepper y no pudo ocultar su bostezo. "Lo siento, creo que el sueño finalmente me está llegando. ¿Hablamos después?"

"_Por supuesto, Pepper. Que tengas buenas noches."_

"Tú también, Tony. Y no te olvides de que tienes una amiga en California que no es tan genio como tú para terminar la universidad en dos años."

"_¿Olvidarme de ti? Jamás, Pepper."_

"¿Lo prometes?"

"_Te lo juro."_

"Bueno. Que descanses. Hasta luego."

"_Hasta luego,"_ dijo Tony y se mantuvo en la línea por unos segundos más. La joven hizo lo mismo pero al sentir que el sueño se apoderaba de ella, no tuvo más remedio que terminar la llamada. Cuando Tony escucho el sonido de la comunicación cortándose, suspiro con gran decepción. Finalmente, después de despegarse el teléfono del oído y ver la foto de Pepper que había puesto como papel tapiz en su pod, el inventor murmuró las palabras con las que había querido finalizar la conversación pero no había podido hacerlo.

"Te quiero, Pepper."

Y con esa frase en mente Tony regreso a su cama a dormir con la esperanza de tal vez ver a su pelirroja en sus sueños.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡YAY! Muchas gracias a las seis personas que se registraron para seguir la historia, y en especial a las dos personas que dejaron su comentario. Espero que este capi les haya gustado :) ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y no se olviden de comentar!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

"¡Eh! ¡Tony!" Llamó Raúl, uno de los tres compañeros de cuarto del genio mientras caminaba hacia a la salida del residencia universitaria. "¿Seguro que no quieres ir a la inauguración? ¡Deberías ir y traer a Iron Man! ¡Las chavas se te van a aventar por montones! Y, las que no te gusten, ¡me las puedes mandar a mí! ¿Qué dices, ah?"

La noticia de que Tony Stark estaba asistiendo a MIT se había esparcido como una llamarada. El pobre joven llevaba solo una semana en la universidad y ya había firmado cientos de autógrafos, posado para miles de fotos, y había sido invitado a formar parte de todos los eventos, clubs y asociaciones estudiantiles en el campus. Y, por si fuera poco, cuando el alumnado se había enterado de que el inventor estaba tomando doce clases en lugar de las típicas cuatro, el cuerpo docente y administrativo de la universidad se había visto forzado a cancelar la transferencia de clases en las doce que Tony estaba tomando ya que la oficina de registración había sido invadida por decenas de chicas que se morían por ir a la misma clase que Tony Stark. La mayoría de ellas ni siquiera contaban con los requisitos previos para tomar las clases, pero eso no las detuvo de intentarlo de todas maneras.

"No, Raúl, gracias. Tengo un proyecto que entregar el lunes y quisiera terminarlo antes de que el fin de semana termine." Le contestó Tony sin despegar los ojos de su computadora portátil mientras ésta se iniciaba.

"¡Pues que aburrido eres, Stark! ¿No se supone que eres un multibillonario? ¿De qué te sirve la escuela? Deberías de divertirte como Luis, Ramón y yo. ¡Neta que no aprovechas en lo absoluto la fama que tienes, hermano!"

"Si, no te preocupes," le contestó Tony, aun sin mirarlo y tecleando rápido en la computadora. "Yo compro el mandado este fin de semana."

Raúl sacudió su cabeza al genio y sonrió. Algo que los tres compañeros de habitación habían aprendido casi inmediatamente de su cuarto huésped era que cuando Tony estaba concentrado en sus estudios, no le hacía caso a nada ni a nadie. Si hablabas con el cuándo estaba a la mitad de una tarea o proyecto, solo una de dos cosas ocurrirían: o te ignoraba por completo, o te contestaba algo que ni siquiera habías preguntado.

Tal como era el caso ahora.

"No estudies tanto, Stark. Se te va a quemar la cabeza."

"¡Gracias! Yo le aviso a Ramón que llegas tarde, y esta vez no se me olvidará comprar las habichuelas."

Raúl no pudo contener la risita burlona que se les escapo de la boca antes de salir del apartamento y cerrar la puerta con candado. Ya estando afuera al joven se le ocurrió que ridícula era la idea de tener candado en su vivienda compartida mientras Tony Stark estaba dentro. ¿Qué idiota se atrevería a tratar de robar la residencia universitaria mientras Iron Man estaba presente?

_Sí. Solo un idiota, la verdad. _Pensó Raúl.

Tony continuó con su tarea sin parar por las siguientes dos horas, y cuando por fin terminó, dio un gran suspiro de alivio. Había estado contando los días para que llegara el fin de semana y entre clases había trabajado sin descanso para asegurarse de que su fin de semana estuviera libre de compromisos. No había sido fácil con las otras interrupciones inesperadas con las que había tenido que lidiar, pero al menos su objetivo se había cumplido: ahora tendría todo el fin de semana disponible para ir a ver a Pepper a su universidad.

En realidad no podía esperar verla de nuevo. Muy pronto se había dado cuenta de que ver su foto en su pod a todas horas, y mandarle mensajes por las mañanas y las noches no era suficiente para él, y hasta la llamada de improviso que tuvo la oportunidad de hacerle a medianoche el día antes de que empezarán los cursos lo había dejado anhelando por compartir más tiempo con ella. La distancia lo estaba matando, y por cada chica que se le había lanzado a sus brazos desde que las clases habían comenzado cinco días antes, más deseaba sentir el calor de su pelirroja en sus brazos en lugar de las jóvenes interesadas que no lo dejaban en paz.

Rápidamente recogió sus materiales de la escuela y sus aparatos electrónicos de la mesa y los llevó a su recamara. El lugar en el que le había tocado vivir no era diferente al que los demás estudiantes habían recibido de la universidad. El campus contaba con varias opciones de hospedaje, y a Tony se le había asignado vivir con tres otros estudiantes en un modesto apartamento. El lugar tenía en sus esquinas cuatro pequeños cuartos con baños integrados – uno para cada estudiante – y en el centro del apartamento había lugar suficiente para un sillón, una televisión, un antecomedor pequeño y una cocina integral. Para el chico que había hecho de un viejo templo abandonado su casa, las comodidades de la residencia universitaria eran mucho más que suficientes para él.

Solo le faltaba la presencia de su amiga.

Con prisa guardó sus pertenencias e hizo maletas con ropa suficiente para durarle dos días. Con emoción marcó el número de Pepper para darle las buenas nuevas, y con ansia espero contestación.

_"¡Mi compañera de cuarto es un amor!"_ Le dijo la pelirroja al momento que contestó la llamaba como si la conversación ya hubiera empezado horas atrás. _"Creo que es la primera vez que le caigo bien a una chica. ¡No lo puedo creer!"_

Tony sonrió al escucharla tan feliz. "¿A poco ya me cambiaste por ella, Pepper? ¡Qué pronto te olvidaste de mí!"

Pepper se rio a carcajadas. _"¿Cómo crees, Tony? ¡Tú eres mi mejor amigo para siempre!"_

_Amigo_, pensó él con un poco de tristeza, sabiendo abiertamente que él quería ser más que su simple amigo. "¿Supongo que todavía no te ha escuchado hablar incesantemente?"

Pepper jadeo con un tono de voz defensivo. _"Te haré saber, Tony Stark, de que sí me ha escuchado hablar y hablar sin parar, y ella piensa que es adorable."_

"No es la única que lo piensa, Pep." Le contestó el joven sin titubear, dejando a la chica muda por un momento y Tony aprovechó para iniciar la conversación que quería tener con ella. "Bueno, ¿y qué es lo haces ahora, Pepper?"

_"Estoy preparando maletas."_ Le respondió ella y el corazón de Tony casi se le salía del pecho.

"¿Maletas? ¿A dónde vas?"

_"Mi primer proyecto de la clase de ciencia forense es acompañar a un equipo de investigadores a una escena de crimen ficticia. Toda la clase viajaremos a uno de los parques nacionales aquí en California y pasaremos el fin de semana estudiando y resolviendo un caso de un asesinato fingido. ¡Vaya forma de pasar mi primer fin de semana de clases! ¿verdad?"_

La felicidad de Tony se quebrantó por completo y lentamente se sentó en la orilla de la cama a un lado de su maleta que sabía ya no necesitaría. Tragó saliva para no mostrar su decepción al hablar y sintió que algo le quemaba dentro de su ser. "Tú lo has dicho, Pepper. Solo, por favor, no vayas a arrestar a nadie, ¿OK?" Le dijo tratando de no sonar afligido con su partida.

_"¿Cuándo he hecho eso yo?"_ Le contesto con una risita. _"Creo que me estas confundiendo con otra Pepper."_

"Por supuesto que me confundí." Le dio por su lado. "¡Que tonto soy! Y ¿cuándo regresas?"

_"El domingo por la tarde. Y tú, Señor Genio, ¿qué harás este fin de semana?"_

Los ojos de Tony observaron la maleta con tristeza. "Extrañarte," contestó sin pensar y sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que ya había salido la palabra de su boca. Sin embargo, en lugar de tratar de ocultar o negar lo que acababa de decir, prefirió guardar silencio y darle la oportunidad a Pepper de decidir qué significaba su sinceridad para ella. El silencio en el otro lado de la línea se extendió por unos segundos más hasta que la joven recuperó el valor y habló de nuevo.

_"Quiero verte, Tony."_

Tony cerró los ojos y encorvó su espalda. Con su mano izquierda mantenía el teléfono en su oído, y con la mano derecha sostenía el peso de su cabeza con su codo reposando sobre su rodilla. "Yo también, Pepper."

_¿Si acaso…? Si…si tienes tiempo…el próximo fin de semana…"_

"Sí," le dijo de inmediato. "Ahí estaré."

_"Y yo...yo te estaré esperando."_

"Ten cuidado, Pepper. Si me necesitas…"

_"Te llamaré."_

"Y si no me necesitas…"

_"También te llamaré."_ Le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. "_Cuídate mucho, Tony. No dejes que las rubias voluptuosas se aprovechen de ti."_

"¿Rubias?' Repitió él con una sonrisa triste. "Me gustan más las pelirrojas."

_"Las pelirrojas también nos aprovechamos de ti."_

"Eso espero," le dijo él ya con más ánimos. "Hasta luego, Pepper."

_"Hasta luego, Tony."_

Esta vez fue Tony el que colgó primero, pero solo porque al final de la conversación una idea le llegó a la mente. Una idea que pondría una sonrisa en la cara de Pepper.

* * *

**N/A:** Estoy pensando en traducir esta historia al Inglés ya que me está gustando más que mis otras dos que ya tengo. Como ésta es más sencilla, es más divertida de escribir que mis otras dos complicadas. ¿Qué opinan de esto y de la historia en sí? Espero que les esté gustando.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

La pelirroja estaba sentada bajo un árbol, esperando desesperadamente la orden del profesor de ciencias forenses para por fin poder irse del parque nacional en el que había pasado los últimos dos días. Aunque al principio había sido emocionante codearse con sus compañeros de clase, su compañera de cuarto, los oficiales del FBI, agentes forenses y otros, anoche su felicidad se había disipado por completo y de forma inesperada.

Todo había empezado como cualquier otra conversación. La clase había aprovechado el campamento para azar malvaviscos al aire libre en una fogata. Cada alumno tomó su turno para relatar qué los había traído a California y a esta universidad en particular, y Pepper había estado encantada de la vida con las historias que había escuchado. Cuando por fin había llegado su turno, la chica había sido más que honesta con todos, con la leve excepción de mencionar al equipo Iron Man. Como Rescue solo había aparecido una vez, nadie de los presentes la había asociado con la identidad de la heroína, y Pepper no le había visto el sentido a sacar el tema. Y ahora, pensándolo mejor, hablar de Rescue hubiera sido mejor que hablar de porqué y como le había hecho para venir a Berkeley.

_Yo y mi bocota_. Pepper respiró profundamente, recordando con tristeza como su vida ahora sería un martirio en su propia casa en la universidad, y todo por una simple estupidez. Aun le restaban algunos minutos antes de subirse al autobús y empezar el largo viaje de regreso a Berkeley y aunque no quería preocuparlo con su patética historia, no podía la joven quitarse de la cabeza al chico de los ojos azules.

_Me dijo que lo llamara_, _sin importar para qué_, se repetía la chica en su mente para darse ánimos para marcar su número. _Si no lo llamo ahora, quién sabe cuándo lo pueda volver a hacer. ¡A la goma! ¡Tengo que desahogarme!_

Sin más duda alguna, Pepper marcó el número de Tony y espero pacientemente su contestación. Después de solo dos timbres, la voz de su chico preferido la hizo respirar al mismo tiempo de alivio y desesperación.

_"Hola, nena. ¿Me extrañaste?"_ Le preguntó el científico con un tono de felicidad y picardía simultáneos.

"¡Tony!" Su voz casi se quebró al escucharlo. "¡Mi compañera de cuarto es un engendro del demonio!"

El inventor no pudo evitar escuchar la forma en la que la chica trato de ocultar un sollozo al final de sus palabras, e inmediatamente se preocupó_. "Pepper, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?"_

"No, Tony, ¡NO estoy bien! Yo sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad el hecho de que Sandra me aceptara como soy. Estaba pretendiendo, y ahora sé porque lo hizo, ¡la muy falsa!"

_"No te entiendo, Pepper. Respira profundo, cálmate y dime qué fue lo que pasó."_

"OK. Sí. Está bien," accedió la pelirroja y respiró. "Todo empezó anoche cuando intercambiamos historias de como terminamos en Berkeley. Todo iba perfecto hasta que se me ocurrió mencionar que estoy aquí con una beca universitaria, y después de eso, la muy cínica, ¡se enojó conmigo! ¡Hasta me llamó mentirosa en frente de todos!"

_"¿Beca? ¿Cuál beca? Y, ¿enojarse contigo? ¿Mentirosa? ¿Por qué Pepper? ¡No tiene sentido!"_

"¿Cómo que cuál beca, Tony? La única que me contestó de las miles que solicite, ¿recuerdas?"

"_¡Ah! Si, ahora lo recuerdo," _dijo el científico. _"Pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver con el enojo?"_

"¡Eso es lo ridículo del asunto! Lo que sucede es que Sandra es de una familia muy afluente, y ella pensaba que ese era el caso conmigo. Cuando escuchó que mi papá es un 'patético agente del gobierno,' – sus palabras, no las mías – y al enterarse de que ella estaba compartiendo su cuarto con una 'plebeya,' ¡se volvió loca!"

"_¿Plebeya?"_

"¡Sí! Pepper 'La Plebeya' Potts. Ahora todos me están llamando así."

"_¿Qué tontería es esa? ¿Por qué te llamó mentirosa?"_

"Porque dice que le mentí al no decirle que no estaba yo en la misma _posición social_ que ella. Y que de haber sabido que no éramos iguales, ella hubiera pedido un cambio de cuarto cuando tuvo la oportunidad de haberlo hecho."

"_¿Posición social? Pues, ¿qué rayos…? ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué le pasa? Si será….¡ugh_!" Se dio por vencido el joven a tratar de encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar su enojo._ "Lo siento, Pepper, de verdad. No te mereces eso. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"_

"Nada, Tony," le contestó con sinceridad mientras se frotaba la frente en frustración. "No espero nada de ti más que tu visita el siguiente fin de semana, y que por favor no me llames plebeya tú también."

"_¿Cómo crees, Pep? No todos los jóvenes 'afluentes' somos así."_

"Pero la gran mayoría lo son: Whitney, Gene, Justin Hammer…"

"_OK. OK. De acuerdo. Sí, la mayoría somos así, pero yo no. Tú sabes que eso no me importa, ¿verdad Pepper? Tu sabes que yo nunca te haría eso, ¿verdad?"_

Pepper suspiró y se levantó del suelo. "Lo sé, Tony, pero tú no estás aquí. Es ella la que está aquí. Es ella la que me va a hacer la vida imposible. Si no fuera porque no tienen el mismo apellido, juraría que es pariente de Whitney."

Tony asintió con la cabeza aunque Pepper no lo pudiera ver. _"Lo sé, Pepper, pero solo será por un momento. Dudo mucho que tenga ella el tiempo y la energía para ponerte gorro todos los días. Es más, con lo ocupadas que van a estar las dos con las clases, ¿qué tanto puedes esperar verla?"_

"Estamos estudiando la misma licenciatura," contestó la pelirroja decepcionada.

"_Oh," _frunció el ceño el inventor. _"¿Cuándo puedes cambiarte de cuarto?"_

"El próximo año, en Agosto."

"_Eh… Pues…entonces…este…"_

"¡Plebeya!" Escuchó Pepper una voz cerca de ella y rápidamente volteó hacia su derecha para ver a Sandra mirándola de reojo. "El profesor me mandó a buscarte. Ya nos vamos, así que apúrate o te dejamos aquí en tu ambiente natural, mentirosa."

Sin decir más, la rubia se tornó en camino al autobús dejando a Pepper sola con su soledad y con el chico en el otro lado de la línea que había escuchado la conversación entre su amiga y la otra chica. _"No le hagas caso, está delirando. ¿Pepper? Pepper, ¿sigues ahí?"_

La pelirroja tragó saliva para calmarse y empezó a caminar con rumbo al autobús. "Si, Tony, sigo aquí, pero me tengo que ir."

"_Está bien. ¿Me llamas cuando llegues?"_

"Si, pero son como cuatro horas de aquí a la universidad. ¿No te ocuparas para ese entonces?"

"_Solo con algunos mandados que tengo pendientes, pero trataré de terminar antes de que me llames."_

"No andes a las carreras. No te vayas a accidentar."

"_No usaré el coche,"_ le prometió_. "Es todo en el mismo campus; algunos libros que regresar, etc."_

"¿Seguro? ¿No me mientes?"

_"No, Pep. Llámame, OK?"_

"Está bien. Bye, Tony."

_ "Bye, Pepper."_

xxxXXXxxx

Inmediatamente al llegar al campus, Pepper se había ocupado en recoger su cuarto, lavar su ropa, preparar su mochila para el día siguiente y bañarse. Cuando había salido de su ducha y ya vestida en su pijama, se dio cuenta de que su cuarto había sido invadido por visitantes que habían llegado de improviso para apoyar a Sandra en su estado de _depresión_ que sufría por las _mentiras _de Pepper. Las otras chicas que estaban en su cuarto – la mayoría de las cuales ya habían interactuado con Pepper anteriormente – la vieron con ojos de rabia y decepción y la pelirroja no tuvo más remedio que irse de su propio dormitorio y buscar asilo en otro lugar.

En este momento la pobre muchacha caminaba descalza sin destino alguno, y al recordar que Tony estaba aún esperando su llamada, decidió marcarle para desearle buenas noches. La verdad ya no estaba de humor para platicar largamente con el científico, y no porque fuera falta de él que su compañera de cuarto fuera una niña rica malcriada, pero porque sabía que el contarle a él sus pesares solo lo hacía sentirse culpable de no poder estar ahí con ella.

_Y esta es solo la primera semana. ¡Tienes surte de perro, Pepper!_ Pensó ella para sí misma. _Solo falta que regrese y que mi cama haya desaparecido._

No queriendo tener una conversación privada, por tan breve que esta fuera, en el pasillo del edificio de dormitorios, Pepper se encaminó a las escaleras de emergencia con destino a la azotea. Solo había estado ahí una vez cuando recién se había mudado a las instalaciones, y sabía que no mucha gente iba a esa locación en particular durante la noche. La chica presionó el número de marcación rápida en primera posición y en dos segundos el Stark Pod la conectó con Tony.

"_¡Hola, Pepper!"_ Le dijo Tony con emoción. _"Pensé que me ibas a dejar plantado."_

"Claro que no, Tony." Le dijo con voz baja. "Solo quería asegurarme de que dejaba todo listo para mañana." Pepper se acercó a la orilla de la azotea y se sentó de tal forma que sus piernas colgaban del edificio. A pesar de que había cinco pisos entre el suelo y la azotea, Pepper no le tenía miedo a las alturas. Esta era una de las razones por las cuales le encantaba ser Rescue o volar en brazos de Iron Man.

_"¡Ah! Ya veo. Y, ¿ya tienes tiempo para charlar?"_

"Solo un poco. Ha sido un día muy cansado y quisiera dormirme temprano, si no te molesta."

_"¿Qué tan temprano? ¿Ya estás en tu cama?"_

"Antes de las diez," respondió Pepper al recordar que había salido de su cuarto a pasadas de las ocho. "Y no, no estoy en mi cuarto. Estoy en la azotea."

_"¿La azotea? ¿No me digas que la loca te corrió?"_

"No, para nada. Solo necesitaba un poco de aire y privacidad."

_"Ya veo,"_ dijo Tony. _"Y, sin contar las historias inventadas por la desquiciada, ¿te la pasaste bien en tu proyecto?"_

"La verdad, sí." La chica removió el dispositivo inalámbrico de manos libres y lo acomodó en su oído derecho. "Aprendí muchas cosas, y aunque la mayoría ya las sabia aun así me entretuve mucho."

_"Me da gusto, Pepper."_

"¡Ah! Y gracias por los jueguitos, Tony. Están muy divertidos." Dijo la joven mientras guardaba el pod en la bolsa de sus pantalones cortos de pijama para poder sostenerse de la orilla de la azotea con ambas manos.

Tony rio con su comentario. _"¿De verdad creías que no te instalaría juegos en tu único celular? ¿Qué me crees, Pep? Stark Solutions solo crea lo mejor, no baratijas."_

"Sin lugar a duda. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que puedas inventar unos protectores contra ronquidos? La princesa ronca peor que tú."

_"¡Hey! ¡Yo no ronco!"_

"Tu juras." Se mofó la chica.

_"¿Cuándo me has escuchado roncar, Potts?"_

"¿Cuándo no? Todas la veces que tuve que arrastrar tu pesado trasero al sillón cuando te quedabas dormido en la mesa de trabajo en tu laboratorio." Dijo mordazmente.

_"No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando."_

Pepper se rio en voz alta. "Estoy segura de que la cámara de seguridad del templo tiene evidencia de lo ocurrido."

_"Uh…no si alguien se encarga de borrar ciertas partes de esos videos."_

"¡Eres patético, Stark!" Pepper le dijo entre risitas. "No roncas tanto, pero si lo haces."

_"Esta conversación no me agrada. ¿La cambiamos?"_

"Por supuesto." Rio de nuevo la pelirroja mientras jugaba con su cabello. "¿De qué quieres platicar?"

_"De ti,"_ le contestó inmediatamente antes de que su tono de voz cambiara a uno más serio. _"De cuánto te extraño, Pepper."_

La pelirroja sonrió tristemente al escuchar sus palabras y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. "Yo también te extraño, Tony. En este momento más que nunca." Pepper apretó los labios para prevenir darle más razones para sentirse mal al genio, pero al recordar que tal vez no podría regresar a su cuarto esta noche se sintió más deprimida de que ya lo estaba. "Me siento tan sola." Le confesó. "Y sé que tienes razón de que Sandra no me molestará de por vida, pero esta no es la forma en la que me había imaginado empezar mi vida aquí."

_"Lo entiendo, Pepper. Yo tampoco me imaginaba no estar contigo. Nunca me detuve a pensar lo que en realidad sería ir a escuelas separadas y me arrepiento de no haber pasado más tiempo contigo. Quisiera poder hacer algo más por ti, pero por ahora solo puedo hacer una cosa para animarte."_

"¿A qué te refieres, Tony?" Le preguntó la joven pero el inventor no contestó. "Tony?" Pepper golpeó ligeramente con sus dedos su auricular inalámbrico pero aun así no escucho respuesta.

"Tony, ¿me escuchas?" Pepper se levantó de la orilla del edificio, plantó sus pies sobre el suelo de la terraza y cubrió su oreja derecha con la palma de su mano. "Tony, ¿estás ahí?"

"Si, Pepper. Aquí estoy." Le contestó el joven desde su posición en la misma terraza, a solo unos cuantos pasos de la pelirroja.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡AAAHHH! De nuevo muchas gracias por sus reviews, favorites y follows. Me hace muy feliz que estén disfrutando esta historia tanto como yo. Espero que este capítulo les dé suficiente Pepperony para toda la semana :) ¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Capítulo 4

**N/A**: Las buenas noticias: dos capítulos en un solo fin de semana. Las malas: voy a estar súper ocupada por las siguientes dos semanas así que no habrán actualizaciones hasta después. Espero que este capítulo les sirva como su dosis de Pepperony hasta que pueda actualizar :)

¡Gracias por los reviews!

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

La mano de Pepper voló hacia su boca para contener el suspiro de sorpresa que la invadió. Lentamente y con el corazón en la mano volteó la pelirroja hacia atrás y frente a ella encontró a su chico de ojos azules. Su mirada esta clavada sobre ella, y su sonrisa de medio lado era traicionada por su postura triste y sumisa. Pepper tomó dos pasos cortos hacia el antes de apresurar su marcha y correr hacia él. Se lanzó a su pecho con demasiada fuerza, casi tumbándolos a los dos en el proceso, y sus brazos le rodearon el cuello al inventor.

El joven emitió un leve gemido de dolor cuando el golpe de la pelirroja casi le sacó el aire de los pulmones pero pronto se recuperó y le devolvió el abrazo con igual intensidad. El brazo izquierdo de Tony le rodeó la cintura a Pepper, y el brazo derecho le rodeó la parte alta de la espalda a la chica. Los dedos de la mano derecha del genio jugaban con el cabello de la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que se deslizaban sobre la nuca de la joven.

"De haber sabido antes que esta es la forma para ser recibido como rey, me hubiera desaparecido más seguido," dijo el genio con un tono burlón.

"No digas tonterías, Tony," le susurró Pepper al oído sin darse cuenta del escalofrió que le provocó al chico. "No sabes lo que he sufrido aquí sola."

Tony sonrió pero no agrego nada más a la declaración de la pelirroja y simplemente se dedicó a abrazarla fuertemente hasta que se dio cuenta de que Pepper estaba temblando de frio. "¡Ay, Pepper! ¡Te vas a resfriar!"

"No me importa," le contestó ella sin permitir que la soltara. "Estoy mejor aquí arriba congelada que en mi cuarto con esas arpías viéndome con lástima."

"¿Arpías? ¿Cuándo se multiplicaron las brujas? ¿No era nada más una? Además, ¿no dijiste que viniste aquí solo para buscar aire fresco? ¿Qué está pasando en realidad, Pep?"

Pepper se mordió la lengua para castigarse a sí misma por su error. Ya bastante era que Tony volara desde Massachusetts hasta California simplemente porque Pepper se lo había pedido. No había justificación para darle más motivos para preocuparse por ella.

_Pero, es tan difícil_, pensó la chica.

Cuando Pepper continúo sin hablar, Tony la forzó a separarse de él. Pepper no podía ni siquiera verlo a la cara, así que cuando el chico la levantó del suelo en sus brazos, la joven no se lo esperaba y gritó. "¿Qué haces, Tony?"

"Vamos a sentarnos adentro," le dijo el genio sin darle oportunidad a una discusión y en unos cuantos segundos los dos jóvenes se encontraron sentados en el piso del pequeño cuarto de la azotea que daba entrada a las escaleras de los pisos de abajo. "Mucho mejor, ¿verdad?"

Pepper estaba agradecida de que estaba parcialmente obscuro dentro del cuarto ya que podía sentir lo fuerte que se estaba ruborizando. Tony se había sentado con su espalada contra la pared, y entre sus piernas dobladas había puesto a Pepper. La espalda de la joven reposaba sobre el pecho del genio, y cuando sus fuertes brazos la rodearon y la jalaron aún más cerca de él de forma que la barbilla de Tony se apoyara sobre el hombro izquierdo de la pelirroja y la cabeza de Pepper quedara recargada entre el hombro y la nuca del inventor, Pepper estaba segura de que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

"Estas helada, Pepper," le informó Tony mientras rodeaba a la chica con cualquier parte de su cuerpo que él pudiera. "Vale más que no te vayas a enfermar. ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir con tan poca ropa sobre ti?"

"No esperaba estar afuera tanto tiempo."

Tony sacudió la cabeza en desapruebo de las ideas de Pepper. "Ni zapatos ni calcetines te pusiste."

Pepper puso los ojos en blanco. Ya se escuchaba el genio peor que su papá. "Tony, estoy feliz de que hayas venido a verme, pero ¿te la vas pasar todo el tiempo reganándome?"

"Si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para que te cuides…"

"Tony…"

El joven la abrazo más fuerte de lo que Pepper creyó era ya posible en un esfuerzo para mostrarle su preocupación. "Está bien, lo siento. No más regaños," le aseguró el genio.

"Está bien, te perdono." Pepper cerró los ojos y de inmediato sintió relajarse de una manera que no había podido hacerlo en días. Por un momento olvidó donde se encontraba cuando la colonia que utilizaba el genio la intoxicó por completo. El joven también sintió un peso invisible desaparecérsele de encima y de igual forma se relajó mientras abrazaba a Pepper. Se mantuvieron en la misma posición y en silencio por un largo tiempo, el único sonido entre ellos siendo sus respiraciones y uno que otro suspiro de tranquilidad.

Después de otro largo momento en el que ninguno de los dos habló, Tony pensó que Pepper se había quedado dormida. Sin embargo, cuando él empezó a tratar de levantarla para llevarla de vuelta a su cuarto, Pepper no lo permitió. "No. Es muy pronto. No quiero que te vayas aun."

"No quiero irme tampoco," le susurró al oído. "Pero ya pasan de las diez."

"No tengo clase hasta mediodía."

"Lo sé, pero dijiste que querías irte a dormir temprano."

"Solo porque tu no estabas aquí y no quería que te dieras cuenta que no tengo donde dormir hoy," le dijo Pepper apresuradamente sin darse cuenta de que había dicho más de lo debido.

"¿Qué? ¿Olvidaste tu llave?"

"Claro que no. De hecho, programé la tarjeta de acceso en el pod para no batallar si la olvido o la pierdo."

"Entonces, ¿por qué dices que no tienes en donde dormir?"

"Olvídalo, Tony. No tiene importancia."

"A mí me importa, Pepper. Y si no me dices porque no puedes regresar a tu recamara, yo mismo voy a ir a buscar a esa chica a preguntarle a ella."

"Tony, por favor…déjalo ir…"

"No. No vine hasta California a que me mientas, Pepper. ¿Qué no me tienes confianza?"

"No es eso, Tony."

"¿Entonces qué es?" Le preguntó Tony con un tono que Pepper reconocía como uno que denotaba que el inventor se estaba quedando sin paciencia. Pepper suspiró derrotada antes de darse la media vuelta y darle la cara a Tony. Aunque ahora estaban frente a frente, Pepper aún seguía sentada entre las piernas del genio, pero ahora estaba sentada ella en sus propias rodillas para poder estar más a la par con la cara de Tony. La pelirroja apoyo sus manos sobre los hombros de él para mantener el equilibrio, y los brazos de Tony terminaron recargados sobre sus propias rodillas.

"No estoy segura, pero creo que Sandra y sus amigas se van a quedar en mi cuarto para que yo no me quede ahí esta noche. Cuando me salí de ahí, había diez chicas, sin contar a la bruja. Si planean quedarse ahí de seguro van a usar mi cama."

¿No puedes correrlas? ¿Dónde está el asistente de los dormitorios? Estoy seguro que eso es en contra de las reglas."

"¿Y que si lo es? Sandra ha sobornado a medio campus desde que llegó. Nadie le va a decir nada."

"Yo también puedo sobornar a la gente. Y no creo que la bruja me llegue al precio."

"Probablemente no, pero este no es tu problema. Tu ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, o yo aquí contigo. Si el asistente de los dormitorios se da cuenta de que estamos aquí, me pueden correr del dormitorio."

Tony la vio seriamente con una mirada que le decía a la pelirroja que una idea estaba formándose en su mente ingeniosa, pero la chica no estaba completamente segura de que la idea iba a ser una que le iba a agradar a ella.

"Te correrían del dormitorio, pero no de la escuela, ¿cierto?"

"No lo creo, no."

"Y, dices que no te puedes cambiar de dormitorio hasta el próximo año, ¿correcto?"

"Oficialmente, no."

"¿Has leído el manual del estudiante? ¿Qué causaría a una persona ser expulsada de los dormitorios?"

Los ojos de Pepper se pusieron tan grandes como platos y tomó de las solapas de su camisa al genio desprevenido. "¡Tony Stark! Si crees que voy a manchar mi expediente estudiantil con tomar, fumar, drogarme o acostarme con un completo desconocido para no compartir un cuarto con la bruja, ¡estás LOCO!"

Las manos de Tony cubrieron las de Pepper y las acarició lentamente para tranquilizar a la chica. "¡Calmada, Pepper! ¡No te alteres! Nadie dijo que sería un desconocido…sería yo, nena," le dijo él con un guiño de su ojo al no poder evitar hacerla sonrojar de nuevo. Así como lo había esperado, la cara de Pepper se puso a la par con su cabello, y aunque la luz que había en el cuarto era poca, el color de la cara Pepper era lo suficientemente vivo para verse en la obscuridad.

"¿Qué…qué te sucede, Stark? ¿Haz…haz…perdido la…la…cabeza?"

Tony rio sin recato y llevo las manos de Pepper que el aún tenía en la suyas a su labios. Planto en sus nudillos besos castos con una sonrisa que apenas podía contener antes de hablar de nuevo. "Solo bromeo, Pepper. Por supuesto que no serías tú la que se metería en problemas, sino la bruja."

Pepper observaba como el chico continuaba acariciando sus manos y presionando sus labios sobre sus dedos mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. De todas las formas que Tony le había en algún momento demostrado cariño, nunca había él recurrido a esto. El significado del beso que habían compartido el dia que derrotaron a los Makluan aún estaba en el aire, pero entre más analizaba la pelirroja como habían evolucionado desde entonces sus interacciones, mas empezaba a creer que entre ella y Tony ya había algo más que simple amistad, aunque fuera solo de manera implícita.

"¿Y cómo planeas hacer que Sandra haga tales estupideces?" Pepper movió sus manos para recargarse de nuevo en los hombros de Tony, y éste contesto el gesto de Pepper con el reposo de sus manos en la baja espalda de la chica. "Es mala pero no es tonta."

"No tiene que hacer nada," encogió los hombros al decirlo. "Solo se debe creer que hizo algo malo."

"Pero…Tony, no estoy muy segura. No sería justo para ella."

"Y, ¿es justo que tú tengas que dormir en la calle por sus tonterías?"

"No exageres. No dormiría en la calle."

"El pasillo no cuenta, Pepper."

"Pero…"

"Y tampoco la terraza," dijo el genio con rapidez para quitarle las palabras de la boca a la joven. "¿Cómo crees tú que yo voy a dormir a gusto sabiendo que tú no tienes donde quedarte?"

"No te hubiera dicho nada," dijo Pepper entre dientes.

"Me hubiera enterado como quiera," dijo Tony mientras sacaba de su bolsa del pantalón su Stark Pod. "El pod fue el que me indicó que estabas fuera de tu cuarto. Mientras tengas tú tu pod y yo el mío, me daré cuenta si estas en un lugar que no sea seguro."

Pepper puso mala cara sabiendo que él tenía razón, y en cuanto el genio se distrajo la pelirroja le arrebató el teléfono. De un salto Pepper se alejó de Tony y corrió hacia la puerta con teléfono en mano mientras Tony la seguía hacia la salida. El aire frio de afuera no la hizo detenerse y apresuró su paso para mantener a Tony a distancia. Solo necesitaban unos segundos para reprogramar el pod y separar el sistema de rastreo y Tony tendría que reprogramar y resincronizar los aparatos para saber dónde se localizaba. No mantendría al científico alejado por muchos días, pero le daría tiempo suficiente a la chica para buscar un plan para poder mantener su cuarto sin tener que recurrir a una riña con Sandra.

"Pepper, ¿qué haces con mi teléfono? ¡Devuélvelo ahora!"

"¡Nada! ¡No seas envidioso, Tony!" le contestó la pelirroja al desbloquear el teléfono solo para quedarse muda y conmocionada.

"¡Te tengo, Potts!" le dijo Tony al oído cuando la abrazo por detrás, pero Pepper ni siquiera intentó huir. El joven miró sobre el hombro de Pepper que había capturado la atención de la pelirroja y cuando se dio cuenta de ello, Tony la soltó y tomo dos pasos hacia otras.

"¿Tony?" Pepper comenzó a decir mientras volteaba a ver al genio. "¿Por qué tienes una foto mía de papel tapiz en tu teléfono?"

La boca de Tony casi pegó en el suelo de la sorpresa y solo ahora recordaba ese pequeño detalle de su teléfono celular. El chico de los ojos azules se frotó la nuca con su mano derecha y pegó la vista al suelo. "Yo…este…Pepper…verás…lo que sucede es que…"

"Tony…dime…dime la verdad…"

"¿La verdad? La verdad es que tú…yo…nosotros…" Tony tragó saliva. Coquetear con ella, decirle que la extrañaba, o hasta besar sus manos eran una cosa. Decirle en persona y con sinceridad que la quería era otra completamente diferente. Pepper tomó pasos cortos hacia él, provocando que el chico se sintiera aún más nervioso de que ya lo estaba.

"¿Tony? Por favor contéstame."

"Pepper…lo que pasa es que…es que…" el chico tomo un respiro profundo, miró hacia arriba para verla a los ojos y habló. "Me gustas, Pepper. Desde hace ya tiempo que me gustas mucho, y no te lo había podido decir."

Pepper parpadeo rápidamente al escuchar las palabras bajas del chico antes de regresar la vista a la foto que Tony había escogido para poner en su teléfono celular. La mirada que después le dio la chica al joven fue una que él no pudo inmediatamente descifrar hasta que sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

El viento fresco que hace solo unos minutos antes la había agobiado ya no la molestaba en lo absoluto. Lo único que podía ella sentir en este momento eran los brazos del chico alrededor de su cintura, y sus suaves y efusivos labios sobre los suyos. Aunque él no había respondido inmediatamente al gesto de ternura de la chica, no le había tomado mucho tiempo al genio recuperar la razón lo suficiente para rápidamente después perderla de nuevo cuando cayó en cuenta de que estaba besando a su pelirroja favorita. Los brazos de Pepper le rodeaban el cuello a Tony, y con una desesperación que ella misma no sabía que sentía sus manos se entrelazaron en su cabellera, presionándolo más cerca hacia su rostro.

En algún momento los pies de la pelirroja habían abandonado el suelo a favor de unirse más al joven de los ojos azules. Con la fuerza del Extremis dentro de él, el peso de Pepper era insignificante para Iron Man y por lo tanto podía casi fundirla con su cuerpo con la potencia con la que la estaba presionando contra su fornido pecho. Los corazones de los dos adolescentes latían a mil por hora, y por el corto instante que ambos olvidaron lo que pasaba hacia su alrededor, el único pensamiento que cruzaba las mentes de ambos era el de saber que los dos deseaban este encuentro con igual fervor.

"Pepper," musito casi sin aire el inventor cuando tuvo que parar el beso para poder respirar y presionó su frente sobre la de ella. "No tienes idea de lo que esto significa para mí. Yo no quería perderte como amiga, pero no podía dejar de verte como algo más. Dime que tú también sientes lo mismo. Dime que tú también quieres lo mismo que yo."

"¿Qué acaso mis acciones no te lo han dicho aun?" Le sonrió la chica. "Yo tampoco quiero perder tu amistad, pero no voy a negar que es más que eso lo que siento por ti, Tony Stark."

Tony sonrió al escuchar sus palabras y de nuevo la besó tan largamente como sus pulmones se lo permitieran. Su mano derecha se deslizó de su cintura hacia su cuello, y su dedo pulgar le acariciaba la mejilla a la pelirroja. Su mano izquierda se reposicionó sobre su baja espalda, manteniéndola en el aire y sobre él. Cuando de nuevo tuvo que tomar un bocado de aire, finalmente dejó que sus pies descalzos tocaran el suelo otra vez pero solo por un instante antes de que la cargara de nuevo y regresaran al pequeño cuarto del cual había huido Pepper con su pod en mano.

Ya adentro del cuarto obscuro, Pepper tomó la iniciativa y los regresó a ambos a su posición original con la única diferencia de que esta vez en lugar de sentarse en medio de sus piernas, la chica hizo del regazo del chico su sede. En su vida ella pensó ser tan atrevida con un chico, y mucho menos con Tony Stark, pero al verlo tan entregado a lo que hacían, no pudo la pelirroja negarle un poco de gusto al inventor.

Era más claro que el agua para Pepper de que Tony dudaba que ella estuviera en realidad interesada en él y ella no se podía imaginar la bendita razón por la cual el genio tuviera estas dudas. ¿Qué acaso no sabía quién era él? ¿Qué no era obvio para el chico que hasta una persona invidente pensaría aunque fuera por un microsegundo en cómo hacerle para salir con Tony Stark? De todas las emociones que ella había visto en él desde que lo había conocido, el miedo a ser rechazado por una chica no había sido uno de los sentimientos que ella creía podía existir en su excéntrica persona.

Él siempre se había mostrado demasiado seguro de su bien parecida apariencia física y sabía de antemano que muchas chicas lo perseguían como si fuera él el último refresco del desierto. Sin embargo, este Tony Stark que estaba con ella en este momento no era el mismo que le guiñaba los ojos a una mujer para conseguir lo que él quería. Este Tony Stark en sus brazos no era el mismo que usaba su sonrisa de galán para obtener información de sus fans. El Tony Stark que actualmente la veía directamente a los ojos con adoración y la sostenía sobre él con sus manos temblorosas sobre sus caderas era uno que ella nunca había visto antes hasta el día de hoy.

"¿Qué sucede Tony? ¿Te molesta que me siente sobre ti?"

"No," le contestó con el mismo sentimiento con el cual había él pronunciado su nombre sobre el teléfono ya varias veces. "Es solo que…"

"Solo que, ¿qué?" Le preguntó ella al empezar a sentirse temerosa de que probablemente lo estaba incomodando con su precocidad.

"Eres tan hermosa, Pepper," le dijo finalmente. "No puedo creer que no me hayas pateado el trasero o me hayas arrojado de la azotea cuando tuviste la oportunidad."

Pepper puso los ojos en blanco. "¡Que ocurrencias las tuyas!"

"Lo digo en serio, Pep," le informó con un tono sensato que se reflejaba en su rostro. "Ni te imaginas el miedo que tenia de que me fueras a partir la cara con el pod cuando te dije que me gustabas."

"¿Gustabas? ¿En tiempo pasado?"

"Gustas. Presente. Ahora. Este momento. Y mañana también."

"¿Qué te hizo pensar que me enojaría contigo?"

"¿Qué no es obvio? El hecho de que eres tú."

"¿Qué?" Le frunció el ceño al chico. "¿O sea que quieres decir que soy una violenta?" Le preguntó mientras intentó levantarse de Tony pero él no lo permitió.

"Escucha lo que dije, Pepper. No pongas palabras en mi boca."

"¿Qué prefieres que ponga en tu boca? ¿Mi puño?"

"No, tus labios, Pepper. Prefiero tus labios." Le contestó y la besó de nuevo. Pepper quiso separarse de él pero el sentimiento le ganó a la razón y lo dejó que la besara a su gusto. Este beso no había sido tan exigente como el primero, pero aun así había sido estremecedor para los dos. Cuando por fin se separaron sus rostros de nuevo, Tony le dio una sonrisa de medio lado a la pelirroja antes de hablar otra vez.

"¿Ahora si me vas a dejar explicarte porque tenía miedo de decirte que me gustas?"

La única respuesta que Pepper le dio fue inclinar su cabeza.

"Bien. Y déjame terminar antes de que te enojes conmigo otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?" Le pidió el chico a la joven y Pepper asintió de nuevo con la cabeza.

"La razón por la cual tenía temor de decirte lo que siento por ti es porque no eres como las otras chicas que conozco. Eras la única que no se ha tirado al piso para ser mi tapete solo porque que mi apellido es Stark. Y la única que no me ha visto con cara de dinero fácil. Tenía miedo de que no habías actuado como las demás conmigo porque yo no te interesaba más que solo como tu amigo el raro que se la pasaba pidiendo permiso para ir al baño todos los días en todas las clases. Tenía miedo de que el hecho de que siempre estabas y estarás en peligro por ser amiga de Iron Man eventualmente te alejaría de mí por completo, y que me llamarías estúpido por haberme enamorado de ti cuando los dos bien sabemos que la situación es ya muy difícil como lo es actualmente, y que no hay necesidad de complicarla aún más."

El genio tomó la cara de Pepper entre sus manos, y continuó su explicación. "No soy tonto, Pepper. Sé que el estar conmigo te arruina la vida, y también sé que si eres mi novia solo empeorarán las cosas para ti y para mí. Pero no puedo imaginarme llegar a viejo sin siquiera haberlo intentado. Solo quiero que me des una oportunidad de demostrarte que te puedo hacer feliz, y si después de intentarlo decides que no soy lo que tu esperabas, entonces si tienes todo el derecho de aventarme de la azotea u otra estructura alta de tu parecer."

Pepper no pudo evitar soltar una risita con su último comentario pero inmediatamente regresó a la realidad de que Tony Stark le estaba prácticamente implorando que lo aceptara con su inmensidad de faltas. Ella no estaba ciega y sabía perfectamente que el apuesto chico a veces actuaba de manera irresponsable, egocentrista, y a veces como un completo idiota, pero eso jamás la había molestado demasiado como para alejarse de él. El hecho de que Tony había esperado un rechazo de ella la hacía sentirse triste, y era ahora que ella se daba cuenta de la razón por la cual él la veía con ojos llenos de terror e inseguridad.

"¿En realidad estás enamorado de mí, Tony?"

"¿Qué acaso mis acciones no te lo han dicho aun?" Le repitió él la frase que ella había usado unos momentos atrás.

"Me dijiste que te gusto. El que te guste alguien no es lo mismo que el estar enamorado de alguien. El estar enamorado significa…"

"Que te quiero," la interrumpió y sus ojos no abandonaban los de ella. "El estar enamorado de ti significa que te quiero."

Pepper no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas al escuchar su confesión. De todas las formas que ella había soñado escuchar esas palabras del inventor, ninguna se acercaba a este momento casi perfecto entre ellos. Lo único que no hacia este momento perfecto era el hecho de que tendría fin ya que casi daba la medianoche y ambos tenían que regresar a sus cuartos en sus respectivas universidades.

"Yo también te quiero, Tony," le dijo aun con lágrimas en su cara. "Yo también estoy enamorada de ti."

La sonrisa a la que Pepper estaba acostumbrada de él por fin se hizo presente. Tony la besó de nuevo pero solo por unos segundos antes de separar sus caras para asegurarse que no había imaginado lo que había escuchado. "¿Eso quiere decir que me darás una oportunidad?" Indagó al secarle las lágrimas.

"Tendría que estar loca para decirle que no a Tony Stark," Pepper le guiñó el ojo y Tony sonrió aún más.

"¿Loca? Yo creo que 'desquiciada como la urraca que es tu compañera de cuarto' sería una descripción más adecuada."

Al ser recordada de su predicamento con la chica, la cara de Pepper se entristeció por completo, y Tony se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la pared para castigarse a su mismo por su imprudencia. "¡Argh! Lo siento, Pepper. No pensé lo que dije. Esto…esto no cuenta para la oportunidad, ¿verdad? Mi bocota tonta no cuenta, ¿verdad?"

Aunque su pregunta no había sido hecha con la intención de hacerla reír, Pepper empezó a reírse a carcajadas y el genio suspiró en alivio cuando ella le sacudió la cabeza y lo abrazo de nuevo. "No, Tony. Es solo algo con lo que tengo lidiar yo sola. Encontraré la forma de arreglar esto, lo sé."

"Y si no funciona lo que tienes en mente, no dudes en hablarme. Yo no voy a dejar que nadie abuse de ti."

"¿Por qué soy la novia de Iron Man?"

"No," contestó él mientras la levantaba del suelo con él. "Por qué no mereces ser tratada de otra forma más que con respeto, Pepper. No me importa que la arpía sea la hija del presidente de la nación, de S.H.I.E.L.D o de las malditas Naciones Unidas. Si te vuelve a hacer algo ella o alguien más van a conocer el lado obscuro de Tony Stark." Le dijo el genio con una cara de seriedad que asustó a la chica por un momento, y no porque le tenía miedo a Tony, sino porque tenía miedo por él o de lo que podría llegar a hacer para defender a las personas que él estimaba más.

"No será necesario, Tony. Yo me encargo de ella."

Tony suspiró y asintió con la cabeza pero Pepper sabía que el inventor no dejaría el asunto en paz hasta que él viera con sus propios ojos que su pelirroja estaría segura.

"¿Aun vendrás el siguiente fin de semana?" Preguntó Pepper con el fin de hacerlo olvidar su problema con Sandra y para saber si ella tendría que hacer planes para ir a verlo, una situación con la cual ella no tenía problema alguno.

"Hasta la pregunta ofende, Pepper," le respondió Tony con un tono burlón mientras la llevaba consigo de nuevo hacia la azotea. En el momento que pusieron pie fuera del cuarto, la armadura cubrió el cuerpo del genio con la excepción de su rostro. Él entonces viró en su lugar y capturó los labios de ella de nuevo.

"Sabes que no me quiero ir, ¿cierto?" Le acarició la cara con su mano metálica.

"Tanto como yo no quiero que te vayas."

"Extráñame," le ordenó con una sonrisa pícara. "Y sueña conmigo."

"Y tu pon una foto más bonita de mí en tu pod," le dijo Pepper al regresarle su teléfono.

"Pero esta me gusta mucho," se defendió el genio al mirar la imagen que había puesto en su celular – la razón por la cual él había llegado como su amigo y ahora se iba como su novio. "¿Qué tiene de malo la foto?"

"¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? Estoy en el piso de tu laboratorio con montonales de libros alrededor de mí y estoy tomando notas mientas la punta de mi lengua está en el lado derecho lado de mi boca. ¿No pudiste elegir una en la que no estoy estudiando para un examen final? ¿O una en la cual no estoy usando pijamas?"

Tony observó la foto por un segundo más y después removió el casco por completo. Pepper lo miró con ojos confundidos hasta que el chico se acercó a ella, la besó de nuevo y tomó una foto de ellos en ese momento. Cuando Pepper cayó en razón de lo que había hecho, Tony ya estaba completamente cubierto por la armadura y fuera de la azotea, cambiando el papel tapiz de su pod por el de la foto que acababa de tomar.

"¡Tony Stark!" Le gritó la pelirroja. "¡Aun estoy en mis pijamas en esa foto!"

"Lo sé," le dijo el genio. "Y te ves muy bien. ¡Hasta luego, Pepper!" agregó antes de desaparecer por los cielos, dejando a la chica más ofuscada que nunca.

"Eres insufrible, Stark," murmuró Pepper con un tono de enojo fingido mientras caminaba a las escaleras para regresar a su dormitorio. Segundos después, su teléfono vibró de nuevo al recibir un mensaje de texto de su ahora novio.

"_Te quiero :)"_

Y la chica le contestó con el mismo mensaje que ella acababa de recibir.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿A poco no valió la pena la espera? Espero que les haya gustado :)


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

La alarma del pod la despertó una hora antes de que su clase empezara, y aunque solo había podido dormir unas cuantas horas, la pelirroja no cabía de la emoción. Después de haber pasado unas horas con Tony – y después de asegurarse de que no había estado soñando, Pepper había caído rendida en su cama. Para su suerte, las arpías se habían llevado a Sandra con ellas, y Pepper había podido regresar a su dormitorio sin ningún problema.

Ahora que abría los ojos y se empezaba a alistar para ir a clase, la joven no podía quitarse la sonrisa de la boca. Aun sentía los brazos de Tony sobre ella, y el olor de su colonia se había penetrado en su ropa. Estaba ansiosa de que llegara el próximo fin de semana para verlo de nuevo, y sabía de antemano que los días se moverían a un paso más lento que el de una tortuga.

_Tony me quiere_, pensaba ella con ilusión mientras se cepillaba su cabello y se sonreía a sí misma como una tonta. Ni siquiera las caras de molestia que Sandra le hizo cuando regresó al dormitorio le podían arruinar el dia a Pepper. Sandra podría intentar quemarle su cama o llenarle su guardarropa de lodo y a Pepper le importaría un comino. La chica no sentía nada más que felicidad dada su aventura de medianoche. ¿Quién diría que la 'plebeya' se convertiría en la novia de Tony Stark?

Si solo se enterara Sandra de su relación con Tony...

_No_, Pepper se dijo a sí misma. _No se puede enterar o me va a estar vigilando o siguiendo, y nunca me dejará ver a Tony en paz._

A pesar de que Pepper quería gritarle a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorada y que su amor había sido correspondido, no valía la pena poner más obstáculos a su ya muy compleja relación con el genio. Tarde o temprano se darían cuenta los medios de comunicación de que Tony Stark salía con alguien, y cuando empezaran a investigar los detalles de la relación amorosa, la poca privacidad que él tenía en este momento desaparecería por completo.

"Tal vez me debería transferir a MIT."

"Jajajaja!" Sandra casi se caía de la risa, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja que en su momento de refleccion no se había dado cuenta de que la rubia la había escuchado. "Ir a MIT, ¿tú? Si muy apenas puedes pagar por venir a Berkeley, ¿cómo crees que vas a poder conseguir limosnas suficientes para transferirte a MIT? Además, MIT es para personas con clase, dinero e inteligencia y tu definitivamente no posees ninguno de esos requerimientos."

"Tienes razón," accedió Pepper mientras se dirigía a su cama para ponerse sus zapatos. "Supongo que es por eso que tú tampoco vas a MIT, ¿cierto?"

La cara de sorpresa que la rubia puso al verse insultada por sus propias injurias fue más cómica para Pepper de lo que esperaba. Sin embargo, la chica rápidamente recuperó la pose de ser omnipotente y se carcajeó forzadamente. "Tus palabras no me hieren, Potts, y mucho menos tus mentiras. A ver cuánto te dura tu beca cuando te des cuenta de que no tienes materia gris suficiente para esta universidad.'

"Si no tuviera la suficiente inteligencia para estar aquí, la universidad no me hubiera aceptado, Sandra." Dijo la pelirroja antes de recoger su mochila del piso y encaminarse a la puerta del dormitorio.

"No necesariamente. De seguro fuiste el acto de caridad del comité de admisión, y ni creas que MIT tiene también un comité de plebeyos. Ellos solo aceptan a personas de alto calibre como Tony Stark."

Pepper se detuvo en la puerta por un segundo, debatiendo seguir la conversación con Sandra pero al darse cuenta de que solo le faltaban cinco minutos para que empezara su clase de mediodía, Pepper suspiró derrotada.

"Supongo que tienes razón, Sandra. Nadie está al nivel de Tony Stark." Informó Pepper al poner un pie fuera del dormitorio con la intención de correr hacia su clase, pero Sandra aún no estaba lista para terminar la conversación.

"Yo lo estoy," dijo la chica con un aire de grandeza que apenas cabía en el edificio completo. "Y es por eso que cuando vaya a visitar a mi papá en MIT el próximo fin de semana, me encargaré de que Tony Stark sepa quién soy yo."

Pepper tuvo que morderse la lengua para no morirse de la risa antes de darse la media vuelta y ver a la rubia a los ojos. "Oh. Ya veo. ¿Tu papá trabaja en MIT?"

"Sí. Es el decano de la facultad de ingeniería, y él me dijo que Tony está bajo su asesoramiento académico. Usualmente los decanos no son asignados a dar asesoramiento a los estudiantes, pero en caso de Tony creyeron que sería más prudente que el mismo decano se encargara de alguien tan prodigioso como él."

"Vaya. ¡Qué suerte tienes, Sandra! Al parecer tienes conexiones para conocer a Tony Stark. ¿Quién fuera tú?"

"Lo sé. Pobre de ti. Una arrimada como tú no tiene esperanza de codearse con alguien tan adinerado y galán como él."

"¿Qué puedo hacer, verdad?" Dijo Pepper con un tono de resignación. "Bueno, me tengo que ir. Te veo después." Agregó apresuradamente la pelirroja al ver la oportunidad de retirarse para asistir a la única clase que no compartía con la chica, pero no sin antes de rodar los ojos al escuchar a Sandra llamarla 'pobre boba.'

Al parecer, la boba era otra.

xxxXXXxxx

Tony estaba tirado sobre su cama, riendo a carcajadas y casi pataleando el colchón por la noticia que le acababa de dar su novia acerca de su conversación mañanera con Sandra. Hasta las lágrimas se le salían de la risa que muy apenas podía controlar, y si no fuera porque se encontraba solo en su dormitorio, estaba casi seguro de que sus compañeros de cuarto ya le habrían hablado al hospital psiquiátrico más cercano para internarlo de por vida.

"No puedo creerlo, Pepper," dijo Tony ya más calmado mientras se sentaba con la espalda sobre la cabecera de la cama y se secaba las lágrimas. "¿La bruja cree que voy a caer rendido a sus pies con solo verla? ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Tú?"

En el otro lado de la línea Pepper se sonrojaba al imaginarse la posibilidad de que Tony la admirara tanto como sus palabras le hacían indicación, y daba gracias que estaba sola en la azotea de nuevo. _"¿En realidad te sorprende, Tony? Es obvio que ella no sabe lo que es no llegar a tener lo que ella quiere."_

"Pues lo va a conocer muy pronto. Si no fuera porque prefiero estar contigo este fin de semana que en alguno otro lugar, me quedaría aquí para verle la cara de shock al darse cuenta de que no me interesa en lo absoluto."

_"Créeme que yo también quisiera ver esa cara. Pero es mejor que no se dé cuenta de que te conozco, y mucho menos de que eres mi novio."_

"¿Y eso porqué, Pep? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?" Le preguntó el genio con un tono de sufrimiento fingido.

_"No seas bobalicón, Tony. Solo no quiero darle más razones para que me odie."_

"¡Ah! Tienes razón, ni para que moverle. A lo mejor así hasta te deja en paz."

_"Eso espero,"_ suspiró Pepper_. "Entonces, ¿si es verdad que su papá es tu asesor?"_

"Sí. Pero casi no lo veo mucho. Creo que le intimido."

_"Hay muy pocas personas a las cuales no intimidas, Tony."_

"Cierto. ¿Qué puedo esperar de alguien tan perfecto como yo, verdad?"

Pepper rio_. "No. Se intimidan porque aún no te conocen los inventos que no te han salido bien."_

"¡Ay, Pepper! ¿Por qué tienes que recordarme que no soy perfecto?"

_"Es mi trabajo, Stark. Alguien tiene que mantenerte con los pies en la tierra o tu cabeza llena de aire te va a llevar al espacio exterior."_

"Cruel. Me hieres, Pepper. Yo que tanto te quiero, y tu mira como me tratas."

_"Y si no te tratara así, no me quisieras."_

"Ugh. ¿Quién demonios te dijo la verdad?"

Pepper rio de nuevo y el sonido era música para los oídos del genio. _"Tú, ¿quién más? No sabes guardar secretos."_

Tony sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima al recordar que algunos secretos si sabía cómo mantenerlos escondidos, en especial uno que aún lo hacía sentirse como un perdedor. De todas las personas a las que en alguno momento les pudo haber mentido, no le cabía en la cabeza aun porque tendría que haber sido su pelirroja a la que le mentía todos los días. Era ya muy tarde para decirle la verdad, y más aún después de haberla hecho su novia.

"Supongo que algún dia te darías cuenta de que me encanta que me trates con los pies. No hay problema. Lo superaré," le contestó Tony tratando de ocultar su tono de culpabilidad.

_"No te quedará de otra. Para mí siempre serás simplemente Tony: el chico que ronca cuando duerme."_

"¿Otra vez con eso? La evidencia ha sido removida, Potts. No tienes como comprobar tus insinuaciones."

_"No sería muy difícil reunir más evidencia. Solo tengo que pescarte dormido."_

"Buena suerte con eso, Pepper. Jamás me encontraras así de nuevo."

_"Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué tan seguro estas de eso?"_

"Tan seguro como de que mi nombre es Tony Stark."

_"Y, ¿qué tal si te invito a dormir conmigo cuando vengas a verme? ¿Me negarías esa petición?"_ Le murmuró la pelirroja en un tono que sabía pondría nervioso al joven.

"Ah…uhm…este…yo…bueno…"

_"¡Qué pena, la verdad!"_ continuó la chica con un tono de desilusión exagerado. _"Y yo que esperaba invitarte a que te quedaras en mi dormitorio cuando vinieras, siendo que Sandra no estará aquí. Supongo que te quedarás en un hotel o algo así."_

Tony se quedó mudo por un momento al darse cuenta de que Pepper tenía razón. Sandra no estaría en California y eso significaba que él y Pepper podrían tener la misma privacidad que solían tener en su laboratorio en New Jersey. El imaginarse solo con Pepper nunca le había provocado ansias, pero eso había sido antes de que se convirtieran en más que solo amigos.

_"¿Tony?"_

"Si, ah, Pepper…disculpa, me distraje un momento."

_"Ya me lo imagino,"_ convino la pelirroja con un tono que le decía al genio que ella sabía lo que estaba pensando. _"Pero bueno, ya me tengo que ir a dormir."_

"¿Tan temprano? Pero si solo son las… ¿Qué rayos? ¿Cuándo dio la medianoche?" Preguntó el genio sorprendido de que ya había pasado dos horas en el teléfono con la pelirroja.

_"Hace quince minutos, Tony. Tú también deberías de irte a dormir. No podemos estar desvelándonos así todas las noches."_

"Lo sé," dijo el inventor derrotado y suspiró. "¿Hablamos luego?"

_"Sí. Cuídate, Tony." _

"Tú también, Pepper."

_"Hasta luego."_

"Hasta luego," contestó el genio y finalmente colgó antes de que sus ojos azules se clavaran en su pod mientras pensaba como le iba a hacer para decirle a su novia la verdad. La verdad de que los problemas de la chica en la escuela eran culpa de él.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

"Y por lo tanto," dijo el profesor de cálculo de Pepper mientras escribía en el pizarrón y mataba a su clase de aburrimiento y por falta de conocimiento. "Al encontrar la primera derivada con respecto a _x_, se representa la velocidad de este un objeto de masa _m_ en un tiempo _t_ sobre esta función. ¿No es increíblemente fascinante?"

La pelirroja bostezo y sacudió la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba durmiendo en clase. Su acción no significaba que estaba aburrida o perdida con lo que estaba explicando el profesor, sino todo lo contrario. Meses atrás la chica había ayudado a Tony con su clase de ecuaciones diferenciales un día en que el genio había estado enfermo y en cama, y lo que se estaba explicando no era nuevo para ella.

Además, Tony se lo había explicado mucho mejor que el profesor veterano frente a ella, y hasta había incluido dibujos que tenían más sentido que los garabatos que había en la pizarra en el momento. Los ojos de la chica miraron a su alrededor, y cuando cayó en cuenta de que su compañera de cuarto se estaba jalando el cabello en desesperación y confusión, la joven no pudo evitar reírse de ella. La rubia sintió los ojos de Pepper sobre ella y volteó a verla con una mirada que casi fulminaba a la pelirroja. Pepper solo encogió lo hombros y regresó su atención a la clase para darse cuenta de que ya se había terminado.

"En la siguiente clase estudiaremos otras fascinantes aplicaciones de las derivadas. ¡Que emoción! ¡Estoy seguro que estarán en suspenso esperando aprender!" Dijo el profesor con tanto ánimo como él pudiera demostrar a su ya avanzada edad sin importarle los audibles quejidos de los estudiantes. "¡Hasta la próxima semana, jóvenes!"

Pepper se rio en voz baja mientras guardaba sus pertenencias y no se había dio cuenta de que alguien la había estado observando detenidamente durante toda la clase hasta que dicha persona se detuvo frente a su asiento para llamar la atención de la pelirroja.

"Creo que el profesor debería buscar la definición de las palabras 'fascinante' y 'emoción,' ¿no crees?"

La joven levantó la mirada solo para encontrarse con un chico alto, de cabello rubio y ojos de color verde mirándola intensamente de arriba hacia abajo con una sonrisa brillante y encantadora. Por más que el chico estaba intentando apantallar a la pelirroja con su mirada penetrante y sus exagerados músculos, la chica era ya casi inmune a las tácticas de Tony Stark, así que el joven que aun la miraba con ojos provocadores no tenía oportunidad de impresionarla en lo más mínimo.

"Creo que solo está tratando de hacer la clase más interesante," contestó Pepper y levantó su mochila del banco.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?" Le preguntó el chico y flexionó su brazo de forma exagerada. "No quisiera que te fueras a lastimar."

Pepper tuvo que controlar su impulso natural de rodarle los ojos al chico por su asunción de que por el hecho de que ella era mujer necesitaba ayuda de hombres fortachones como él. Las manos de la joven luego se aferraron a su mochila ya que lo último que ella quería era que un extraño tocara su armadura y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del salón al mismo tiempo que le contestó al joven. "No, gracias. Adiós."

"Oye, espera, ¿Cómo te llamas?" Le preguntó el insistente chico.

Dado que ahora le daba la espalda al fornido joven, Pepper no tuvo reservas en rodar los ojos y apresuró el paso. Sin embargo el chico no se dio por vencido y la alcanzó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Mi nombre es Roel," le extendió la mano a Pepper. "Y tú, ¿tienes un nombre de verdad o tengo que seguir llamándote 'la chica más guapa que he visto en años'?"

La joven casi se vomitaba su almuerzo con el patético intento de ligue del chico, pero aun así se detuvo para contestarle la pregunta y mostrar un poco de cortesía al aceptar el saludo de mano. Era mejor para ella que le dijera lo que él quería saber ahora mismo o él de seguro seguiría tratando de entablar conversación en la siguiente clase.

"Patricia," le contestó con su mejor sonrisa fingida. "Mi nombre es Patricia."

"Patricia, ¿eh? ¡Que hermoso nombre tienes! ¿Cómo te gusta que te digan? ¿Paty? ¿Pat? ¿O tienes ya un sobrenombre preferido?"

Pepper bajó la mirada para ver su reloj de una forma exagerada antes de contestar la pregunta. "Pepper. Mi _novio_ me dice Pepper."

"¿Novio? Oh, ya veo. Y tu novio ¿está aquí en Berkeley?"

"Hoy no," contestó Pepper entre dientes y empezó a caminar de nuevo, seguida cercanamente por el chico que no se daba por vencido.

"¡Ah! Entonces, ¿necesitas compañía hoy?"

"No, gracias. Estoy muy ocupada."

"¿Estas segura? Sea lo que sea que te tiene ocupada, yo te puedo ayudar. Y tal vez después podemos ir a mi dormitorio y ver una película. Estoy seguro que tu novio agradecería la ayuda dada a su chica."

_Si claro_, _Tony te agradecería haciéndote un agujero en la cabeza con su rayo UniBeam, _pensó Pepper antes de finalmente contestar la proposición casi indecorosa del joven."No lo creo, pero gracias."

Pepper sacó su pod de su bolsa con la intención de ignorar al chico para ver si así entendía que ella no estaba interesada en lo que él estaba tratando de ofrecer. Empero, Roel se acercó a ella de nuevo y al mirar su teléfono, frunció el ceño. "¿Qué clase de celular es ese?"

"Es un prototipo del FBI," mintió la pelirroja. "Mi papá trabaja para el gobierno y a veces me deja probar sus aparatos. Pero bueno, tengo mucha prisa. Hasta luego, Roel. Gusto en conocerte."

"No, espera. No te vayas aun. ¿Dónde vives?"

"Aquí en Berkeley."

"Pues obvio que sí. Pero, ¿cuál edificio?"

"El más lejano al tuyo," contestó la pelirroja y aprovechó el cambio de clases para perderse entre la multitud de estudiantes frente a ella. Cuando volteó hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que el chico aun la seguía, Pepper corrió detrás del edificio más cercano para poder cubrirse en la armadura de Rescue y activó el modo sigiloso justo antes de que Roel caminara aun lado de ella.

"¡Demonios! ¿A dónde se fue?" Gruño Roel enojado mientras miraba de lado a lado sin saber que Pepper estaba detrás de él. El teléfono del joven empezó a timbrar y el chico maldijo su suerte mientras sacaba de su bolsa trasera su celular. "¿Bueno? No. No lo sé. Se desapareció de mi vista por un segundo y luego… ¿Qué? ¿Dime?"

Pepper casi se olvidaba de respirar y mantuvo su espalda contra la pared del edificio, literal y metafóricamente. Tony ya le había dicho muchas veces que no abusara el uso del modo invisible de la armadura ya que gastaba mucha energía, pero esta vez no había tenido más remedio que usar la opción para perdérsele a Roel. No entendía muy bien la conversación que el joven estaba teniendo con quien fuera con quien estaba hablando por teléfono, pero no hacía falta mucho cerebro para darse cuenta de que no era bueno para Pepper.

"¡Ya te dije que no sé a dónde se fue! Tendré que pescarla desprevenida la siguiente vez y completamente sola. No. No se dio cuenta. Está bien. Lo intentaré de nuevo la próxima semana. Hasta luego. Adiós."

Pepper cerró los ojos y se concentró en pedirle a quien escuchara sus plegarias de que Roel se fuera lo más pronto posible, y cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, el extraño joven ya no estaba por ninguna parte. La pelirroja respiró con alivio pero no removió el modo invisible hasta que voló a la azotea del edificio en donde estaba y corrió hacia la entrada del cuarto de acceso. Ya estando dentro de su refugio presionó el botón para guardar su armadura en su mochila y se dejó caer al suelo. A la pobre chica le temblaban las piernas y las manos sin parar y aunque típicamente no dejaba que la asustara nadie, algo en la forma en la que Roel la había perseguido y hablado de ella la había puesto muy nerviosa.

Después de respirar profundamente varias veces y de secarse las pocas lágrimas que se le habían salido del temor, por fin se levantó del piso. Tomó de nuevo un gran bocado de aire y se dirigió a la primera puerta que encontró. Ya estando dentro de los pasillos se encaminó al elevador y lo tomó para bajar al primero piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, Pepper se dio cuenta de que había llegado a una de las cafeterías de la escuela y aprovechó la mesa más cercana para sentarse.

Un momento después se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras pensaba que hacer con lo que casi le había pasado. ¿Sería prudente ir a reportar lo que le había sucedido? ¿Qué tal si había mal entendido el acto del chico y lo metía en problemas sin necesidad? ¿Cómo explicaría que lo escuchó hablar a escondidas? Tal vez podría decirles que estaba tras un árbol. ¿Qué tal si no le creían? ¿Qué tal si la seguía otra vez? ¿Qué tal si él estaba _aquí _viéndola de nuevo en este mismo momento?

_Lo hubiera pulverizado con mis rayos repulsores cuando tuve la oportunidad. _Pepper levantó la cabeza de sus manos para ver si el tipo estaba aún presente solo para darse cuenta de que los ojos de todos estaban pegados a los televisores sobre la pared. Los ojos de la chica siguieron la vista de los demás y fue en ese momento que ella se dio cuenta qué era lo que los tenía tan anonadados a todos. Las pantallas mostraban escenas del puente Golden Gate en llamaradas, gente corriendo por sus vidas, y una foto de una persona amenazando a la policía con granadas y armas de fuego en sus manos.

"¿Qué rayos está pasando?" se preguntó mientras caminaba hacia los televisores, su encuentro con Roel casi olvidado. Ya estando bajo ellos y al escuchar la narración del reportero, Pepper maldijo su suerte del dia.

_"Señoras y señores: lo que ven en sus televisores es real. Al parecer, un hombre forzado a dejar la Fuerza Aérea con licenciamiento deshonroso ha perdido la razón y ha tomado a usuarios del puente Golden Gate como sus rehenes. Aun no se han reportado muertes, pero si se han escuchado varias explosiones bajo el puente. Se cree que el individuo ha creado bombas caseras y pretende destruir el puente con cientos de personas atrapadas sobre él. Más informes después de este breve corte informativo."_

"¿Puedes creerlo?" una chica cerca de Pepper le preguntó a la pelirroja inmediatamente después de que el reportaje terminó. "¿Cómo es posible que ese hombre haga eso? ¡Pobre gente inocente!"

"Si, es ridículo." Pepper convino.

"¡Que mala suerte que Iron Man vive en la costa este! Vaya que hace falta su presencia ahora."

_Iron Man_, Pepper pensó y miró su celular. El análisis de su armadura decía que solo le quedaba 57% de batería a Rescue, pero eso no podía detenerla de querer ayudar. _Él no está aquí pero yo sí lo estoy._

Sin pensarlo más Pepper corrió hacia las escaleras de emergencia y activó de nuevo su armadura, volando del edificio rápidamente y en dirección del cercano puente. No estaba muy segura de lo que podía hacer por las víctimas, pero nada la detendría de intentar salvar a cuantas personas pudiera.

_Rescue al rescate_, pensó Pepper sin percatarse del peligro al cual se iba a enfrentar.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Tony se quejaba en voz alta mientras se daba de golpes en la frente con su mano derecha y en su espalda cargaba su bolsa de ropa recién lavada. La ironía de que las palabras de Pepper habían resultado ser de profeta no se le escapaba al genio mientras miraba su teléfono que cargaba en su mano izquierda. O, mejor dicho, las _partes_ de su Stark Pod que habían sobrado después de lavarlo con su ropa sucia en la maquina en la lavandería de la escuela.

_¡Maldita sea!_

Dado que el fin de semana que se aproximaba iría a visitar a su novia a Berkeley, el inventor había tomado la decisión de lavar su ropa hoy – a mitad de semana en lugar de durante el fin. Lamentablemente, el tratar de hacer múltiples cosas al mismo tiempo – lavar, comer, hacer la tarea e ignorar a las chicas que intentaban lanzarle al genio sus tangas con sus números de teléfono – le había causado a Tony olvidar que su querido pod estaba dentro de la maleta de ropa sucia. Para cuando se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, era ya muy tarde para hacer algo por el despedazado aparato.

"Si Pepper se entera de esto, no me la voy a acabar."

Finalmente llegó a su edificio y con pasos lentos y arrastrados subió las escaleras, quejándose y maldiciendo su suerte en el camino. Ya no podía esperar a que llegara el viernes para poder largarse de la universidad e ir a ver a su pelirroja para pedirle que usara sus técnicas patentadas y científicamente comprobadas para hacerlo sentirse mejor.

"Bueno, científicamente comprobadas es un decir," admitió el genio sabiendo perfectamente que alguien como él – un científico con casi todas las de la ley – debería estar más consciente de lo que significaba tener evidencia científica de algún fenómeno. "Pero aun así funcionan," dijo con una sonrisa. Al imaginarse que tendría la oportunidad de pasar todo el fin de semana solo con Pepper lo emocionaba y lo ponía nervioso al mismo tiempo. Desde su llamada del lunes había estado contando los segundos para ir a verla, y aunque no hicieran nada más entretenido que pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo todo el tiempo que él estuviera ahí, el aun estaría feliz por el simple hecho de estar con ella sin interrupciones.

Tony usó su tarjeta electrónica para quitarle el candado a la puerta de su dormitorio y se dejó entrar con un suspiro de alivio. No esperaba que sus compañeros de cuarto estuvieran presentes, pero para su sorpresa los tres se encontraban en la sala, sentados sobre el sillón comiendo palomitas de maíz y viendo la televisión con mucha atención.

"¡Eit! ¡Ya llegó Stark!" Dijo Luis e invitó con la mano a Tony para que se sentara con ellos en el sillón. "Tienes que ver esto, hermano. ¡Es como si estuviéramos viendo una película de acción en vivo!"

Tony se cubrió un lado de la cara con su mano derecha para evitar ver la televisión y camino detrás del sillón con dirección a su recamara. "No gracias. No vuelvo a caer en esa trampa."

"¿Cuál trampa?" Preguntó Ramón. "¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a la vez que casi te hacíamos ver esa película pornográfica que rentamos? No, hombre, aún estamos esperando que nos tires una esquina con eso y nos ahorres las idas a la tienda de videos."

Tony negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a abrir la puerta de su cuarto. Ya estando adentro dejó la puerta abierta para poder seguir alegando con sus compañeros de cuarto. "Ya les dije que no voy a robarle la transmisión al cable solo para que ustedes puedan ver sus porquerías."

"¡Yo lo haría por ti sin pensarlo dos veces, si supiera como!" Le contestó Raúl, casi sonando herido. "Pero eso no es lo que estamos viendo, es algo mucho mejor. De hecho, tu más que nadie debería de estar interesado en verlo."

"¿Ah, sí?" Preguntó el genio mientras ponía la maleta sobre la cama y empezaba a guardar su ropa limpia, al mismo tiempo que pensaba qué era lo que iba a necesitar para arreglar su pod. "¿Por qué lo dices?"

_"Porque uno de tus amigos está en televisión."_ Respondió Raúl desde la sala.

"¿Amigos?" Tony preguntó antes de colgar parte de su ropa en su closet. "¿Cuáles amigos?"

_"Uno de tus aliados de Iron Man. Creo que es War Machine o Maquina de Guerra. ¡Como se llame!"_ Luis contestó.

Tony detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y miró hacia su averiado pod sobre la cama. Recientemente había agregado una notificación automática que se activaba cuando cualquiera de sus armaduras era encendida, pero como su pod había sido dañado, la notificación no había sido recibida. _Espero que Rhodey no esté en aprietos_, pensó el genio.

"¿Está ganando?" Preguntó el inventor antes de correr al piso de su recamara para encender su laptop y conectarse con la interfaz de War Machine.

"_Depende a que te refieres con 'ir ganando'."_ Le informó Ramón, causando que Tony maldijera su suerte de nuevo y empezara a trabajar más rápido en conectarse con War Machine.

"_Luis, no seas tonto. Ese no es War Machine,"_ Tony escuchó a Raúl decirle a su amigo. _"War Machine es el robot grande que parece refrigerador industrial. Este es el otro robot. Creo que se le ha visto antes nada más una vez."_

Al escuchar la descripción, Tony se inmovilizó por completo.

"¡Ah, sí es cierto!" Dijo Luis. "Este es el otro robot que estaba en Nueva York cuando los extraterrestres esos quisieron tomar la ciudad, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se llama ella? Yo nada más la conozco como _la chava que se besuqueó con Iron Man en televisión_. Jaja!"

"Rescatadora o algo así." Dijo Ramón.

"¿Cómo Chip y Dale, Las Ardillas al Rescate?" Luis preguntó.

"¡No, idiotas!" Raúl los corrigió a los dos y les aventó palomitas de maíz en la cara. "Es…"

"Rescue," escucharon los tres a Tony decir mientras veía la televisión con ojos de sorpresa, parado detrás del sillón. "Se llama Rescue."

"¿Rescue? ¿Así como la palabra rescate en Inglés?" Preguntó Luis mientras apuntaba al televisor donde se veía a Pepper ser atacada por granadas que el hombre que estaba tratando de hacer explotar el puente le aventaba. "Pues parece que Rescue necesitan que la rescaten. ¿Crees que puedas volar a California en cinco minutos?"

"No," contestó Tony en un tono serio y tragó saliva. Los tres chicos que lo observaban nunca habían visto al genio poner una cara de terror como la que tenía en este momento. Sin saber que más hacer, los tres amigos guardaron silencio y subieron el volumen de la televisión para poder escuchar la narración de la acción.

_Pepper_, pensó el inventor antes de correr a su cuarto para tomar su laptop, su pod y el kit de herramientas que siempre traía consigo. De inmediato regresó a la sala y puso sus aparatos sobre le pequeña mesa para poder empezar a arreglar su celular mientras alternaba entre esperar que su laptop se conectara con Rescue y ver el reportaje en la televisión.

"_La buena samaritana que tienen en sus pantallas ha sido identificada como una aliada de Iron Man, llamada Rescue. Gracias a ella muchas de las personas se han salvado de caer al mar con su pronta acción de soldar las partes destrozadas del puente para mantenerlo en el aire. Además, las autoridades han por lo mismo podido evacuar a muchas personas del puente, y el escuadrón de bombas ha podido desactivar la mayoría de los explosivos. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las bombas aún están cerca del individuo responsable por esta catástrofe y…lo siento, tenemos una interrupción, señoras y señores estoy recibiendo más información…" _

La laptop de Tony timbró dos veces y causó que el genio corriera hacia ella para ver la interfaz de Rescue ya conectada en la pantalla. Al ver el análisis de la armadura, Tony se percató de que el pulso de Pepper era normal pero estaba empezando a acelerarse, y que la armadura estaba dañada considerablemente, particularmente los generadores de campos de fuerza electromagnéticos. El punto más crítico para Tony fue ver que solo le quedaba el 18% de energía a la armadura y con el constante uso de los campos de fuerza electromagnéticos, la batería se estaba descargando rápidamente.

Un momento después el genio escuchó un suspiro colectivo de sus compañeros de cuarto y cuando volteó a ver lo que sucedía, casi se le caía el corazón a los pies. Frente a ellos en el televisor observaron impotentes cuando el tipo descarriado abrió su chaleco para mostrarle al mundo que estaba cargado de granadas y dinamita. El terrorista entonces sacó de su bolsillo un dispositivo que estaba conectado a su chaleco y lo presionó sin siquiera dudarlo. Todo lo sucedido después fue como si hubiera ocurrido en cámara lenta, en especial para Tony que veía la escena con el temor de que su chica no saldría viva de esta.

Al mismo tiempo que el hombre activó la explosión, Pepper levantó sus brazos metálicos y los apuntó hacia él. La explosión inicial desmembró al hombre, pero su poder letal no terminó ahí. La primera explosión le dio camino a la segunda, la segunda a la tercera y así continuo el patrón sin parar. Tantas detonaciones juntas y de esa magnitud habrían sido suficientes para destruir el puente si no hubiera sido por la rápida reacción de Rescue.

Frente a los ojos de todos, Rescue cubrió la explosión en un campo de fuerza masivo, provocando que las explosiones se mantuvieran contenidas dentro de la esfera que Pepper mantenía activa. Cada detonación causaba más trabajo para la chica, pero ella se reusaba a dejar que la gente que aún no encontraba la manera de escapar muriera por culpa del estallido.

"_¡Cielos! ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo!"_ Dijo el reportero. _"¡Miren cuanta energía está siendo acumulada dentro de la esfera! ¡No durará atrapada por mucho tiempo! ¡Va a explotar!"_

Sobre el puente cientos de personas empezaron a correr despavoridas al darse cuenta de que ya no tenían minutos sino segundos para escapar de una muerte segura. La policía, bomberos y otros agentes de seguridad apresuraban a las personas sabiendo que Rescue no podría mantener el campo activo por más tiempo.

"¿Cómo rayos esta aguantado tanto?" Murmuró Ramón con un tono de incredulidad y consternación que Tony no hubiera escuchado si el dormitorio no hubiera estado lleno de afonía. El silencio fue entonces quebrado cuando una alarma de seguridad se escuchó dentro del apartamento, y le tomó al genio dos segundos en caerse en cuenta de que la alarma venia de su computadora.

"¡No!" Gritó Tony y corrió hacia su laptop para ver el reciente análisis de la armadura. Ya no le quedaba mucha energía a Rescue, y el corazón de Pepper latía sin control. El inventor se apresuró a establecer comunicación con Pepper y al escuchar el timbre de activación, Tony empezó a gritar. "Rescue, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Vete de ahí!"

"_¿Tony?"_

"¿Pues a quien más esperabas? Desactiva el campo de fuerza, ¡ahora!"

"_¿Estás loco, Stark? Si desactivo el campo de fuerza en este momento, ¡el puente explotará!"_

"El puente va a explotar de todas formas, y solo te queda 2% de batería. ¡Úsala para salirte de ahí!"

"_No, aun no. Todavía hay gente en el puente."_

Tony miró hacia su lado izquierdo para ver en el televisor que era cierto que algunas personas aún no habían tenido la oportunidad de huir. El inventor cerró los ojos y tomó un respiro profundo antes de regresar su atención a la chica. "Por favor, te lo _ruego_, vete de ahí."

"_No puedo, Tony."_

"Si, si puedes. Ya hiciste todo lo que se podía hacer y más. Desactiva el campo y vuela fuera de ahí lo más rápido posible."

"_Aun no."_

"¿Cómo que 'aun no'? ¡No hay tiempo!"

"_Solo unos segundo más,"_ insistió la pelirroja con una voz cansada. _"Ya casi están todos fuera de peligro."_

"¿Por qué estas siendo tan terca? ¡SALTE DE AHÍ!" Tony gritó y le dio un puñetazo a la mesa, partiéndola en dos a la mitad.

"_¡NO!"_ Gritó Pepper con igual enojo que él.

"¡Deja de alegar y hazlo!"

"_¡Ya dije que NO! ¡Tengo que hacer esto, Tony!"_

"Escúchame, por favor," se acercó el genio a su pantalla como si eso fuera a tener un efecto diferente en la decisión de la chica. "Tu armadura está usando la batería de reserva. Detente ya."

"_No, solo…diez segundos…más."_

"¡No_ tienes_ diez segundos más! ¡El campo está a punto de desaparecer!"  
_ "¡Cinco segundos más!"_

"¡NO! ¿Me estas escuchado? ¡Vete de ahí! Es una orden, Rescue. ¡Salte de ahí!"

"_¿Orden? ¿Pues quien te crees que…?"_ La línea se cortó repentinamente y la interfaz de Rescue se congeló por un segundo antes de mostrar que se había perdido la conexión con la armadura. El chico de los ojos azules tomo la pantalla de la computadora con sus manos y la sacudió con fuerza.

"¡NO! ¡Rescue! Pe—"

"¡A la mie…goma!" Tony escuchó a Ramón decir y sus ojos inmediatamente se dirigieron al televisor en el momento que el campo de fuerza se desactivó y la explosión se expandió de lado a lado, absorbiendo todo a su paso, incluyendo a Rescue.

* * *

**N/A:** Que mala soy, ¿verdad? Bueno, pregunta para mis Lectores. Sin tomar en cuenta a Firework471 que está leyendo esta historia en Inglés y en Español, ¿hay alguien más interesado en que continúe la historia? Al parecer hay más interés en la traducción que en la original, y si no hay quien este siguiendo la historia en Español, tal vez sería mejor detenerla por ahora y terminar la traducción primero. ¿Hay objeciones? Hablen ahora o callen para siempre :P


End file.
